Subject 4 - Time can be re written
by Pop-Six-Squish
Summary: La vie de Daniel Cross revisitée et étendue, parce que je suis déçue de ce qu'Ubisoft en a fait dans AC3. Rien de bien innovant au début, mais après ça va fanfictionner sévère ! Les premiers chapitres sont basés sur le comics The Fall et The Chain parus aux éditions des Deux Royaumes :3
1. Chapter 1

**Subject 4 : Time can be re written**

Ces derniers temps, il avait un sommeil agité. Cette nuit n'y faisait pas exception. Ce cauchemar était récurrent. Son ancienne vie lui revenait en pleine figure quand son esprit essayait d'accéder au repos. Sans cesse sollicité par l'Animus, il se noyait dans la mémoire de son ancêtre, Nikolai Orelov pour oublier ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Les trahisons, les meurtres de sang froid. Le meurtre programmé depuis sa petite enfance par Abstergo qui l'avait kidnappé alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. L'avait-on installé dans un Animus à ce moment là ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu d'appareil d'une taille suffisamment réduite pour accueillir un enfant. Et pourtant…

Les rêves oscillaient entre son plus ancien souvenir, celui d'une salle d'expérimentation aux murs d'un blanc immaculé où se reflétaient les lueurs bleuâtres d'un écran de contrôle, et l'un de ses souvenirs plus récents de sa vie de junkie, de déchet de la société à la charge d'un psychiatre peu regardant quant au suivi de ses patients. Pour lui l'effet de transfert dont il était victime était du à une maladie mentale qu'il fallait soigner et il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Daniel ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait subi enfant, et ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui se cachait derrière ces visions floues où un autre homme encapuchonné vêtu de blanc galopait à travers la Russie.  
Au final ce médecin avait été tellement peu regardant que sa négligence avait couté la vie à une femme.  
Et quelle avait été sa réaction ? Oh, il avait bien du hausser un sourcil… Avant de doubler les doses d'antipsychotiques en signant le papelard d'un air important, comme si une simple ordonnance allait pouvoir sauver la face du monde.

La femme s'appelait Kelly. Une femme ? Ouais, un déchet, plutôt, aurait répondu Daniel à cette époque où il ne prenait même plus le soin de cacher les traces de piqûre sur ses bras avant d'aller travailler au seul endroit où on avait bien voulu de lui.  
La chevelure blonde en bataille, une perpétuelle barbe de trois jours, des piercings plein la tronche et des cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues, voilà à quoi ressemblait Daniel Cross au top de sa forme à ce moment là. Elle, c'était une compagne de dépravation un peu plus fidèle qu'une autre. Elle avait du être belle, avant d'être maigre à faire peur, et sa peau avait du être dorée avant d'être ternie par les overdoses de psychotropes. Ses cheveux ternes étaient retenus la plupart du temps par un élastique fatigué et son regard fixait trop longtemps des points invisibles pour que l'on puisse douter de sa condition. Elle dépendait entièrement de lui, sauf quand un client peu regardant se décidait à s'envoyer une droguée. Des fois ça lui plaisait, des fois ça lui tapait sur le système. Son rêve s'attardait immanquablement sur la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ce coup là, elle lui avait royalement tapé sur le système.

Ce jour là, elle était habillée comme une pute de bas étage, accablée par la chaleur comme le reste de la ville et son corps émacié était ravagé de tics nerveux. Dans la semaine, Daniel s'était pris un blâme pour avoir déclenché une rixe entre collègues. La chaleur les mettait tous sur les nerfs dans le magasin sans climatisation où ils travaillaient, et le type l'avait traité de drogué. C'était vrai, mais c'était pas une raison pour lui cracher à la gueule, avait expliqué Daniel d'un ton railleur à ses « amis ». Ça les avait fait marrer. Au ralenti. Daniel n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient pigé la vanne. Mais dans sa tête enfumée par le cannabis qu'il était en train de s'envoyer, ça sonnait comme la blague du siècle. L'ennui c'est que le blâme s'était assorti d'une retenue sur salaire qui allait faire partir leur prochaine dose de coke en fumée.

Il n'avait rien dit à Kelly, elle vivait à ses crochets, elle n'avait rien à dire, rien à savoir. Mais bien entendu, quand il était revenu à la maison avec seulement la moitié de ce qu'elle attendait, elle avait pété une pile. Etait-ce l'idée de se savoir confronté à son propre échec, ou celle de se faire mettre plus bas que terre par une pute, allez savoir. Toujours est-il qu'au lieu de se droguer et de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, la dispute avait dégénéré. Il avait refusé de partager la coke, puisqu'elle y trouvait à redire, et elle montait dans les ultrasons en hurlant les pires insultes, mue par le manque couplé à la contrariété. Les mains posées à plat sur le carrelage du bar de la cuisine miteuse de son appartement en bordel, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de fraîcheur, il avait encaissé quelques salves d'insultes bien senties avant de répliquer à son tour. Les voisins avaient bien entendu commencé à tambouriner aux murs, mais Daniel leur avait hurlé d'aller se faire foutre, et ils n'avaient pas insisté. Loin de se douter qu'ils avaient appelé la police, il avait continuer à se prendre la tête jusqu'à ce que ses mains balaient la pièce pour expliquer à cette garce qu'elle lui devait tout, des soirées endiablées au plumard à la chance qu'il lui avait offert de pas finir sous un pont. Sa main avait heurté un bloc de couteaux de cuisine acérés comme au premier jour (puisqu'ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais servi, Kelly avait prétendu que c'était un achat indispensable, jusqu'à la dose suivant qui l'avait fait zoner pendant des jours). Les couteaux s'étaient répandus au sol dans un fracas à peine couvert par les cris hystériques de la jeune femme. Daniel avait vu la lueur froide des néons se refléter sur la lame, et avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait ramassé l'un d'entre eux.

Pas le plus gros. Une lame mince, effilée. Dans son rêve, il savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre et il aurait voulu hurler, jeter le couteau au loin et en finir avec cette histoire sordide, mais bien entendu, il ne pouvait que voir ses mains attraper le manche d'une main experte pour le placer sur sa paume et regarder la lame dépasser de ses doigts, comme une extension de son bras. Une extension meurtrière. Il avait sauté par-dessus le bar pourtant assez haut comme un félin, comme un gymnaste, à des années lumières du junkie rachitique qu'il était devenu et en l'espace d'un instant, Kelly s'était tue, le couteau fiché dans la gorge, la lame traversant de part et d'autre le cou frêle de la jeune femme dans une traînée de sang qui lui sembla traverser son champ de vision au ralenti. Il avait bondi sur elle et l'avait assassiné froidement en visant la partie la plus fragile et celle qui lui vrillait les tympans une seconde auparavant : la carotide, les cordes vocales. Elle s'était effondrée sans comprendre, hoquetant sans pouvoir émettre un autre son que ce bruit de gorge étouffé tandis que le couteau hochait en rythme avec ses tentatives désespérées pour respirer normalement. Retrouvant ses esprits, il s'était mit à crier le nom de la jeune femme dont le regard paniqué s'éteignait, mais il était bien entendu trop tard.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se réveilla une fois encore en hurlant, en sentant sur ses doigts le sang chaud dégouliner sur le manche du couteau, en sentant encore le regard interdit de Kelly le transpercer alors qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, en Italie, tranquillement installé dans son appartement high-tech où le logeait Abstergo Industries. Son rêve s'arrêtait toujours à ce foutu moment, comme pour le laisser méditer sur ce qu'il avait fait. Putain de subconscient…

Assis sur son lit, il se rappela les heures de garde à vue au commissariat à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé des évènements qui avaient suivi le meurtre de sa compagne. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, persuadé de retrouver la tignasse rêche et courte qu'il avait toujours eu dans cette vie là… Ses doigts rencontrèrent une tignasse, certes, mais aux cheveux longs, doux et propres. Son esprit continua malgré lui à revivre le fil des évènements de cette nuit là. Cette nuit où tout avait basculé et où ses hallucinations avaient commencé à devenir plus vivaces, plus réelles. Comme si le fait d'avoir eu cette lame dans la main avait déclenché un processus dont il n'était plus maître.

Quelques secondes après qu'il ait poignardé Kelly (secondes ? Minutes ?) un type avait débarqué de nulle part pour lui demander où il avait foutu sa drogue, nom de Dieu de putain, et il avait tout embarqué en quelques minutes, les seringues vides, les doses de coke, tout ce que Daniel avait laissé derrière lui depuis des semaines, sans même jeter un regard à la jeune femme qui se vidait de son sang sur le plancher sale de son appartement. Le type avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. La police était arrivée sur place moins de dix minutes après, et bien que l'entourage ait certifié que le couple se disputait sans arrêt pour des histoires de drogue, aucune substance illicite n'avait été retrouvée. Oh bien sûr, à la télé, des experts seraient venu inspecter son taudis de fond en comble et auraient trouvé la micro poussière de coke coincée dans le canapé, mais on n'était pas à la télé et personne n'était venu.

On lui avait fait une analyse toxicologique qui aurait du le foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mais elle ne fut mentionnée nulle part, et il s'en tira avec quelques mois de taule parce que le juge ne put prouver ni la drogue, ni la préméditation. On le punit pour « homicide involontaire », ce qu'il ne compris pas puisqu'il n'avait donné d'un coup en visant parfaitement pour « entraîner la mort », comme disaient les médias, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

En taule, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie à cause de ses hallucinations et n'avait subi qu'une attaque en tout et pour tout de la part de ses co détenus. Avec une agilité surprenante, il avait plié le type en deux pour lui casser les dents d'un coup de genou, et après cet évènement on lui avait foutu une paix relative. Ils semblaient avoir compris que son esprit malade battait la campagne et que c'était dans ces moments là qu'il était le plus dangereux. Avaient-ils réellement compris qu'il devenait un autre homme, un tueur patenté aux gestes précis et meurtriers ?

Il ne comprit que bien plus tard que le type qui était venu débarrasser son appartement était un agent templier qui le surveillait en permanence et que c'était Abstergo qui avait falsifié ses rapports toxicologiques et indemnisé le juge pour réduire son temps de prison au minimum. Et peut être même payé les gardiens pour qu'on lui foute la paix.

Et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Du moins s'en était-il persuadé.

Il se leva pour se réveiller un peu et chasser ces souvenirs et boire un peu. Son appartement n'était qu'un studio, mais quel studio… Bien trop grand pour lui tout seul, entretenu par les femmes de ménage d'Abstergo, meublé dans le plus parfait style moderne et pratique, il était à des lieues de son taudis où les cafards venaient piller sa nourriture en se cachant sous le frigo dès qu'on allumait la lumière. Ici pas de chaleur écrasante, la climatisation ronronnait en permanence pour chauffer ou refroidir la pièce au gré de ses envies. Son bruit était rassurant. Sa psy s'était excusée de la gêne occasionnée par le bruit de la « vieille clim » mais Daniel aimait l'entendre. Elle le reconnectait avec le monde réel. Elle lui rappelait qu'on était en 2012 et pas à la fin du 19e siècle, quand il retrouvait sa lucidité après une violente crise d'effet de transfert où l'esprit de son ancêtre se connectait au sien sans qu'il ne puisse lutter pour l'en empêcher.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil et il tituba en grognant vers les toilettes qu'il atteignit de justesse. Son luxueux repas offert par la maison mère des templiers partit en un jet brunâtre vers le fond du toboggan de porcelaine, répandant une odeur acide qui lui brûla les narines. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais le meurtre de Kelly provoquait toujours le même traumatisme dans son esprit malade qui en répercutait les conséquences sur son organisme.

Elle lui manquait, d'une certaine manière. Après sa mort, presque aucune femme n'avait plus voulu de lui. Pour celles auprès desquelles il s'était vanté d'avoir balancé ses antipsychotiques en étant camé jusqu'aux yeux, passe encore, mais même celles qui ne l'avaient connu que « clean » semblaient effrayées. Sa psy détournait le regard. Les autres employées faisaient leur possible pour ne pas se retrouver seules avec lui. Même les Assassins se méfiaient, le craignaient. Même avec la gueule d'ange et la personnalité toute neuve avec lesquelles il s'était baladé dans leurs camps, il semblait y avoir quelque chose au fond de son regard qui les dissuadaient d'entreprendre une autre relation que celle cordiale et forcée des membres de la Confrérie.

Il se releva à grand peine et passa à la cuisine pour se rincer la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas se recoucher, pas maintenant.

Il restait une option… Comme un enfant qui aurait pris pour habitude de se réfugier dans le lit de ses parents après un cauchemar, il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans l'Animus. Le dernier endroit où il pouvait voir sa famille depuis longtemps disparue. Pas besoin de remonter jusqu'aux gènes anciens de son ADN. Simplement… Ses parents. La voix féminine qui le berçait en chantonnant des comptines Russes. Le gros chien sur lequel il dormait sous le regard attendri de son père et scandalisé de sa mère qui ne pensait qu'aux microbes qu'il allait attraper. Des tranches de vie parfaitement banales et ennuyeuses, mais tellement loin des meurtres et des entraînements…

Parfois il trouvait porte close, parfois il parvenait à entrer dans la grande salle où ces merveilleuses machines à rêves s'alignaient. Bien décidé à tenter sa chance une fois encore, il sortit de son appartement aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

**« Я хочу домой*… »** murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

La porte de son appartement lui répondit dans un chuintement à peine audible en se refermant derrière lui.

_*Je veux rentrer à la maison_


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait toujours eu du monde dans sa tête. Trop de monde pour un seul esprit. Trop de monde pour rester lucide. Il y avait tout d'abord eu Nikolai Orelov, son arrière grand-père, un Assassin Russe accablé par le poids de sa charge au sein de la _Narodnaya Volya, _une section extrémiste de terroristes Russes… Selon les livres d'histoires édités par le secteur éditorial d'Abstergo Industries.

La vérité était toute autre : la Narodnaya Volya, « la volonté du peuple » était la branche Russe de la Confrérie des Assassins à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Nikolai était oppressé par son devoir et la série d'échecs qu'il avait rencontrés contre des Templiers trop puissants pour lui. Il avait même perdu une bataille contre le Tsar de Russie lui-même, alors chef des Templiers d'Asie. Daniel ressentait tout ça dans ses hallucinations. Le désespoir lié à la situation qui allait en s'empirant en Russie, la peur au ventre, la peur pour sa famille, la culpabilité qui lui oppressait la poitrine dès qu'il revêtait son capuchon blanc pour partir en mission. Tout ces sensations à la fois étrangères et familières étaient venue s'ajouter aux crises de manque qu'il avait pu traverser lors de son passage en prison. C'était l'horreur. L'impression de ne plus être lui-même pendant des heures… Avant de se retrouver baigné dans une sueur froide, allongé dans son propre vomi le regard figé sur l'image rémanente d'un sceptre doré qui semblait émettre sa propre lueur, sans savoir ce que ce sceptre représentait. L'objet faisait le forcing pour s'imposer à son esprit, sans qu'une miette d'explication ne lui revienne une fois redevenu lucide.

Et comme si ces hallucinations quasi permanentes dues à une surexposition à l'Animus durant son enfance n'avaient pas suffit, il avait également entendu la voix du mentor des Assassins qui lui demandait de le rejoindre. A l'époque, il avait repris gentiment ses antipsychotiques à la demande d'Hannah, l'Assassin qui l'avait récupéré dans un bar en pleine crise de délire. A l'époque, il était tout juste sorti de taule et il écumait les bars en chiffonnant les ordonnances de son second psychiatre, celui qui avait été mandaté par le tribunal, chez lequel il était obligé de se rendre régulièrement afin d'éviter le courroux de son contrôleur judiciaire.

En pleine crise de délire, après s'être pris râteaux sur râteaux auprès des filles du bar (bien roulées, mais à se demander pourquoi elle venaient là si c'était pour ne sortir avec personne, s'était-il dit sans se douter que sa dégaine de junkie et son éternel refrain sur les antipsychotiques avait fait le vide autour de lui) il avait fini par vomir tripes et boyaux dans une ultime crise de délire où il se voyait combattre le tsar de Russie. Quand il avait fini par se faire foutre dehors, tremblant et hallucinant, il avait sorti un couteau de sa poche (le même genre de lame avec laquelle il avait planté feue la pauvre Kelly, ces lames ci avaient son affection) et il avait menacé de buter le patron du bar en le traitant de templier, en lui hurlant au visage qu'il allait finir par tous les tuer. C'est là qu'Hannah avait surgi de nulle-part.  
Elle l'avait désarmé sans effort avant de le ramener au camp d'Assassins à une heure de route de là, en lui demandant ce qui lui avait pris de bafouer toutes les règles du crédo en une seule fois.

Une fois au camp, il avait rencontré Paul Bellamy, un des subordonnés de William Miles qui l'avait remis sur pieds à grand coup de lame secrète, sans comprendre comment un type qui hurlait au templier et qui avait le symbole des Assassins tatoué sur le bras pouvait ignorer la présence de camps d'Assassins à travers le pays.

Hannah lui avait patiemment expliqué l'histoire de l'ordre et la signification du symbole qu'il s'était fait tatouer sur le bras un jour où il avait été moins lucide qu'un autre et où il avait pu se rappeler d'un symbole au milieu des hallucinations dont le souvenir disparaissait trop vite pour qu'il puisse se rappeler de quoi que ce fut. Et c'est une fois qu'il s'était racheté une conduite, débarrassé de ses piercings et de ses hallucinations grâce aux médicaments… Qu'une nouvelle voix s'était faite entendre. Différente des autres. Elle s'exprimait en anglais, contrairement aux hallucinations dues à l'effet de transfert où il n'entendait que du Russe et lui répétait qu'il était « spécial. »

**« Bienvenue dans la Confrérie. »**

**« Tu es très spécial. »**

**« Approche, Daniel, que nous fassions connaissance. »**

Les messages se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, mais sans être menaçants. La voix était douce et l'invitait sans cesse à venir plus loin, à chercher encore. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était persuadé que la voix du mentor des Assassins l'invitait à le retrouver dans sa cachette perdue du bout du monde.

Abstergo avait fait un travail remarquable. Daniel à ce moment là persuadé d'être un Assassin. Il était le descendant d'Orelov, il devait être un l'un d'entre eux. La plupart des Assassins modernes l'étaient de naissance. Son sang faisait de lui un Assassin, il devait intégrer la Confrérie, il était investi d'une mission.

Ils avaient fait de lui un parfait robot. Grâce à l'Animus dans lequel ils l'avaient mis enfant, ils avaient programmé des commandes automatiques, comme sur un disque dur vierge de toute données sinon son système d'exploitation. Mais même ce système là était contrôlé par des agents templiers qui le filaient depuis des années. Comme le type qui était venu le débarrasser de la drogue quand le corps de Kelly était encore chaud, en train de se vider sur le plancher.

Mais il l'ignorait encore. Pendant deux ans, il s'était entraîné à devenir un parfait Assassin, parcourant le monde pour trouver le mentor, s'entraînant au fil des camps à diverses techniques, portant la bonne parole d'un camp à l'autre. D'un camp _secret_ à l'autre. Ils l'avaient tous accueilli à bras ouverts, et pour cause : il présentait bien mieux qu'à son arrivée au camp de Bellamy. Habillé de blanc, de long cheveux blonds lui retombant sur les épaules, son regard bleu acier animé des meilleures intentions, il avait l'air du Messie venu porter les paroles libératrice à tous les Assassins retranchés dans leurs camps, traqués par des Templiers toujours plus puissants. Sa démarche était à son sens profondément sincère, et cela se voyait dans son attitude.

**« Le mentor m'a parlé il y a deux ans et m'a dit de venir à lui. Pas plus que vous, je ne sais pourquoi. Mais je pense que je détiens des informations qu'il peut utiliser dans notre combat contre les Templiers. »**

Tu parles, évidemment, il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une banque de données appartenant à Abstergo. Mais il l'ignorait. Perdu dans son trip mystique, il était persuadé d'avoir vu la Lumière et de devoir la transmettre à tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le mentor.

**« Mes visions m'ont tout montré. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. J'ai vu l'univers en un instant. Le passé. Le présent. Le futur. J'ai vu les premiers pas de l'humanité et notre potentiel mais seul le mentor peut le rendre possible. Je ne suis qu'un débutant au sein de l'ordre mais je ferai mon possible pour le retrouver. »**

Et il l'avait vu… Quand était-ce ? A peine un mois auparavant ? Peut-être moins. La notion du temps lui échappait, ces derniers jours. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles. Sa vie saine, clean, ses deux ans passés au sein de la Confrérie semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était revenu la queue entre les jambes, complètement désorienté, vers les bureaux d'Abstergo Industries Italia où l'attendait Warren Vidic, son vêtement blanc d'Assassin encore taché du sang du mentor qu'il avait assassiné sur une impulsion, un ordre gravé dans ses neurones qui s'était imposé à lui à la vue du vieil homme.

Il se rappelait avoir été surpris de voir que le mentor, le grand chef des Assassins n'était qu'un petit homme ventripotent et assez âgé. Mais l'homme avait du pouvoir : il avait envoyé une troupe d'hommes de main l'attaquer dans la chambre d'hôtel où il résidait en Turquie, toujours à la recherche de ce mentor, dont il n'était même plus sûr de l'existence, au bout de deux ans de recherche vaine. Daniel s'était défendu contre ses attaquants, mais on lui avait injecté un sédatif qui l'avait fait tomber comme une masse dans un sommeil agité, toujours sur les traces de Nikolai Orelov (qui n'occupait plus que ses rêves, Dieu merci). A son réveil il était dans un grand salon de réception, à Dubaï, devant cet homme qui s'était présenté à lui comme étant le mentor des Assassins. Daniel l'avait cru : c'était cette voix qu'il avait entendu dans ses songes éveillés qui l'avaient mené au bout du monde. A peine avaient-ils échangé quelques mots que le mentor l'avait désigné comme son successeur, lui, le nouveau venu à la tête remplie d'utopie.

**« Ne va pas trop vite, mon garçon, tu as du potentiel, mais la route est longue »  
« Je ne vous décevrai pas, maître. »  
**  
Il lui avait semblé que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le Mentor lui avait fait faire le tour de la structure, lui présentant les statues des illustres fondateurs de l'ordre tel qu'il était à ce jour, Altair Ibn La Ahad, l'Assassin légendaire dont avait parlé Hannah, mais aussi Ezio Auditore celui qui avait remodelé l'ordre à une époque troublée sur fond de vengeance, et bien d'autres encore. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était le mentor, mais que chaque chef de cellule devait être indépendant, pour ne pas qu'en cas de bataille, la chute de l'un provoque la chute du système.

**« Pour fonctionner efficacement je dois être mobile et dissocié de mes Lieutenants. Il ne faut pas que les Templiers apprennent ma localisation ou l'existence de nos bureaux à travers le monde. »  
**  
Et pour finir en apothéose, le Mentor avait sorti sa lame secrète de cérémonie pour l'offrir à celui qu'il jugeait digne de lui succéder. Elle ressemblait à celle de la statue d'Ezio Auditore, richement ouvragée, protégeant le bras de celui qui la portait contre les coups, comme un bouclier. Daniel l'avait enfilé subjugué par sa légèreté et son efficacité. Elle sortait et se rétractait au moindre mouvement du poignet. La lueur du soleil de Dubai se reflétait sur ses plaques de protection elles mêmes montées sur des plaques de cuir doublées pour un meilleur confort.

**« On ne s'en sert que pour les grandes occasions, à présent. Elle est à toi, Daniel. Bienvenue chez les Hashishiyun. … Daniel ? »  
**  
Mais il était déjà trop tard. Enfiler la lame, sentir son poids sur son poignet, la sentir sortir au creux de sa paume… Ces sensations venaient de provoquer l'impulsion implantée par Warren Vidic dans son enfance. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une salle dont le souvenir avait été relégué depuis longtemps au fin fond de son esprit, dans les recoins poussiéreux des traumatismes à oublier.

Le salon lumineux du mentor avait disparu. A sa place, Daniel voyait à présent une salle sombre, uniquement éclairée par une lumière qui était dirigée droit sur ses yeux, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, barbu, un masque de chirurgien à moitié enfilé sur le visage qui aboyait des ordres alors qu'on envoyait des impulsions électriques au sommet de son crâne qui lui piquaient le cuir chevelu comme des milliers de petites aiguilles enfoncées simultanément. Il essayait de lever une main minuscule devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, mais on l'attachait, on l'harnachait, ignorant ses hurlements de peur et de douleur. Le docteur était entouré d'infirmières, mais seul son visage se détachait du lot. Il avait refermé un casque lumineux sur ses yeux pendant qu'on branchait d'autres électrodes tout aussi douloureuses sur le corps du petit garçon qu'il était alors.

**« Mamaaaan ! »** hurlait-il d'une voix suraigüe le corps tendu à l'extrême par la douleur entre deux impulsions électriques.  
**« Ta mère est morte, elle ne peut plus rien pour toi. »** Lui avait craché le docteur**. « Augmentez la dose de 2500 milligrammes. »  
« Maman j'ai maaaaaal ! »  
« Tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Cesse de hurler ! »  
« Docteur nous avons atteint un pic de synchronisation satisfaisant, l'activité cérébrale est stable. »**

Des images s'étaient mises à défiler devant ses yeux et la douleur avait cessé, remplacée par un état de béatitude et de soumission totale.  
**  
« Bien, écoute gamin. Ton nom sera désormais Daniel Cross. Tu vas changer le monde. Ta mission sera d'infiltrer les Assassins. Fais-toi apprécier. Deviens l'un d'eux. Gravis les échelons jusqu'au sommet… »**

… _ET FRAPPE !_  
La lame avait pénétré le cou du mentor sans effort, le transperçant de part en part comme la lame qui avait tué la pauvre Kelly. Sauf que cette fois ci la lame s'était rétractée d'elle-même et le mentor se vidait de son sang très rapidement. Il avait obéi à cet ordre comme il avait jusque là obéi à son instinct de survie. On avait modifié son instinct, trafiqué ses connecteurs logiques, dans le seul but de voir cet homme qui gisait à ses pieds mort. On avait programmé sa vie dans le seul but de décapiter la Confrérie des Assassins d'un seul coup de lame vif et précis. Avec leurs propres armes. Daniel était resté complètement hébété à voir sa main dégouliner du sang du mentor avant de s'effondrer dans la mare écarlate qui grandissait à ses pieds, tentant par tous les moyens d'enrayer l'hémorragie, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le sang au sol lui avait rappelé le rouge de la croix des Templiers. Mais pourquoi ?

**« Oh putain de merde, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé ! »** avait-il crié au vieil homme, complètement paniqué.  
**« Daniel, mon garçon je pensais que tu valais mieux … »  
**La voix du mentor n'était plus qu'un murmure.**  
« Je ne voulais pas, je n'avais plus le contrôle… »** avait-il pleurniché la main pressé contre la carotide ouverte de l'homme qui s'éteignait à ses pieds.  
**« Templiers… Plus malins… Que prévu. »**

Tels avaient été les derniers mots du mentor dans un ultime soupir avant de se détendre complètement, le regard vide.

Que lui restait-il à faire, alors ? Il avait entendu une cavalcade de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'il portait encore la lame ensanglantée à son poignet et qu'ils étaient seuls. Nier eut été inutile. Il avait donc réagi par réflexe et attrapé une arme pour faire voler en éclat la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Quand les assassins entrèrent, ils n'avaient vu qu'une tache blanche, resplendissante sous l'éclat du soleil de la méditerranée qui effectuait un saut de la foi parfait vers les vagues en contrebas.

C'est le regard éteint, le cheveu en bataille et l'air extrêmement las qu'il était retourné à Abstergo où on l'avait accueilli en héros, à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos et de bravos qu'il n'avait pas supporté. Il s'était enfermé dans l'appartement high tech qu'on lui avait alloué et il ruminait chaque nuit ses échecs. Et chaque nuit ou presque il tentait d'infiltrer en catimini la salle des Animus où on soumettait chaque jour des dizaines de sujets à ce traitement, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

A présent, il tentait vainement de chasser le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire une fois encore, chassant les dernières images rémanente du cadavre de Kelly, pestant contre l'acidité qui lui restait en bouche, mais il y était presque. Il était arrivé à la section laboratoire sans rencontrer de résistance, c'était suspect. A peine un veilleur de nuit qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. Mais peu importait, il touchait au but. Plus qu'un couloir à traverser et…

**« Daniel, mon garçon, nous t'attendions. »**

La voix dans son dos était la même qui lui avait martelé les ordres dans son enfance. En plus mielleuse, plus insupportable encore.

Et pourtant… C'était rassurant.

**« Vous m'attendiez ? Pourquoi ? »  
- A dire vrai j'allais venir te chercher mais ta psychologue m'a assuré que nous ne tarderions pas à te voir. Elle est douée. »** expliqua Warren Vidic en désignant du menton sa psy, tirée à quatre épingle alors qu'il devait être trois heures du matin. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.  
**- Ça m'explique pas… »  
- La Grande Purge, Daniel. Il est temps d'éliminer la vermine de la surface de la terre. D'éradiquer pour de bon les Assassins. Tu as fait un travail fabuleux en assassinant le mentor. Maintenant que la nouvelle a atteint chaque camp et que la désorganisation est totale, nous pouvons frapper. Il a fallu des trésors de patience et d'imagination mais l'heure est enfin venue. Tu as soulevé une pierre, nous allons pouvoir piétiner les insectes.»  
- Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ?  
- Tout. Tu as visité les camps d'assassins aux quatre coins du monde, tu sais où ils se trouvent… Et tu vas nous le dire. »**

On le traîna jusqu'à un Animus où on installa avec précaution le héros qu'il était devenu.

La Grande Purge pouvait commencer.


	3. Chapter 3 - La Grande Purge

Et la Grande Purge avait commencé. Connecté à l'Animus, il était sans défense, dépouillé de son libre arbitre et à la merci les membres de l'Inner Sanctum, tous réunis quelques étages plus haut. Le « héros » qu'il était devenu était réduit à l'état de banque de données la plus précieuse jamais collectée par Abstergo Industries. Il avait visité chaque camp, rencontré chaque leader. Toutes ces données étaient fraîchement stockées dans son esprit et il suffisait de la bonne dose de neuroleptiques pour le sonner et pouvoir parcourir chaque segment mémoire comme une immense bibliothèque virtuelle où tous les ouvrages auraient été libres d'accès.

Cet Animus était différent des autres… Et similaire à celui dans lequel on l'avait installé de force quand il était enfant. Des courroies le retenaient à plusieurs endroits, deux par membre et deux sur le torse, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sa tête était retenue par le casque de l'Animus qui parcourait sans relâche sa mémoire, le forçant à revoir les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré, les promettant ainsi à une mort certaine. Ceux qui l'avaient accueilli, ceux qui lui avaient souri, plein d'espoir, en entendant son message de messie… Tout était envoyé à des équipes d'intervention sur place qui utilisaient ses souvenirs pour trouver les planques d'Assassin à travers le monde. La blanchisserie où on pouvait accéder aux contrats d'Assassins en prononçant le titre arabe des anciens responsables de bureaux où les portants pleins de vêtement cachaient la porte à signature numérique dont il connaissait le code, la grande bibliothèque où une armoire dissimulait le même genre de combinaison numérique… Tous ces lieux allaient être investis par les équipes paramilitaires d'Abstergo, décidés à éliminer le moindre Assassin, homme, femme, et même les enfants.

Dans son délire, il entendait la voix d'une femme qui obéissait aux ordres, près de lui, et celle de Warren Vidic, encore, qui parlait par haut-parleurs interposés en demandant au médecin d'augmenter la dose de neuroleptiques, que certaines informations manquaient… Des heures durant.

Daniel était épuisé. Chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse à cause des contractions involontaires qui le crispaient à chaque nouvelle découverte de camp d'Assassin par les Templiers. Il savait qu'il était l'un deux, il savait que c'était désormais son devoir d'assister l'Ordre comme il le pouvait, mais son estomac se révulsait à chaque image d'enfant souriant qui finirait, il le savait, avec une balle entre les deux yeux, sinon pire. Sa tête était lourde d'images et de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler, sonné par une overdose de neuroleptiques. Il assistait impuissant aux attaques dont il entendait les échos par les haut-parleurs, il entendait les hurlements et n'avaient même plus la force d'articuler quelques syllabes pour supplier que tout cela s'arrête. Son esprit formaté se laissait aller à l'épuisement tandis que son esprit presque libre hurlait, à l'agonie. Et si par malheur il avait l'outrecuidance de s'endormir, des électrochocs le rappelaient à la réalité, brûlant sa peau au fur et à mesure que ses forces le quittaient.

**« Augmentez les doses, Docteur Sung, il nous manque des informations, il semblerait qu'il les bloque.**  
**- Il est épuisé, monsieur, il a déjà fait une overdose, ça fait 19h que vous lui soutirez des informations.**  
**- Nous touchons au but, docteur, il serait bon que vous vous rappeliez de vos priorités, le temps presse.**  
**- Ma priorité c'est mon patient, il est au bout du -**  
**- Votre patient est la propriété intégrale d'Abstergo, inutile de nourrir des sentiments, docteur Sung. En revanche, vous n'êtes qu'une employée, vous pouvez être facilement remplacée.**  
**- Je… »**

Silence.

La bataille était perdue d'avance.

**« Je suis désolée Daniel, accrochez-vous. »** murmura-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. La fraîcheur de sa peau était agréable… Mais aussitôt il se sentit perdre pied et sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience, loin des hurlements qui suppliaient pour qu'on épargne les enfants, au milieu d'un déluge de balles.

Il rêva d'un enfant.  
Il était cet enfant. Abandonné au milieu de la cohue par une famille qui se faisait massacrer par les Templiers. Etait-ce son histoire ? Les lieux lui paraissaient étranges. Il lisait du cyrillique, et les gens étaient vêtus d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler…  
Une main l'attrapa brusquement et le tira hors de la foule pour le cacher à l'abri.

**« Il va falloir être fort, Innokenti. »** lui murmura la voix bourrue de Nikolai Orelov, dont le visage ravagé par les années exprimait toute la douleur du monde.  
**« Ta mère et ta sœur ont été emmenés. Il va falloir partir. Allez Kenya, en route.»**

Daniel le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Il avait été cet homme, et maintenant son esprit avait sauté au gré de son délire à la génération suivante. Pourquoi lutter ? Une douleur à son bras manqua de le ramener à la réalité, mais dans son rêve, il n'y avait rien. Juste le bras d'un enfant qu'il regarda les sourcils froncés, comme si cette douleur devait lui rappeler quelque chose. Un souvenir récent, très récent… Qu'il préférait oublier.  
Il s'enfonça dans son rêve et suivit le vieil homme.

Le rêve semblait s'éterniser. Il rêvait d'une forêt enneigée où son père Nikolai lui faisait suivre le pire entraînement qu'il pouvait imaginer. Seul, dehors, dans la neige, le vieil homme lui interdisait l'accès à sa cahute dans la forêt tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de survivre seul et de l'attaquer pour l'assassiner. Le rêve durait et durait encore, pendant que le petit garçon survivait tant bien que mal dehors, nourrissant une haine grandissante pour son parent cruel dont il ne comprenait pas encore les motivations. Daniel, lui, était conscient d'être un esprit à part dans cette histoire : il savourait malgré la rigueur de l'hiver, malgré les animaux qu'il devait tuer lui-même pour se nourrir le lien ténu qui subsistait entre le garçon et le vieil homme. Il était ce garçon qui avait un père qui l'aimait. Et pour cela, il refusait de se réveiller, de se désynchroniser de cette existence rude et désespérée, mais qui semblait tout de même marquée par l'amour d'un père. Le vieux voulait que le gamin soit capable de se défendre seul contre les templiers car il savait ses jours comptés. Le gamin refusait de comprendre. Daniel, lui, ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il vécut des mois les souvenirs de son grand-père, sans se douter que les mois s'écoulaient également hors de l'Animus. Et quand le rêve se mit à s'estomper de lui-même, il lutta comme un beau diable pour s'y maintenir… Mais Abstergo n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Il se cabra dans l'Animus et son estomac se contracta trop douloureusement pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il se mit à vomir un repas qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir mangé pendant que le docteur qui l'avait sanglé lors de la Grande Purge lui répétait des mots rassurants qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**« Daniel, tout vas bien, nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, vous êtes de retour parmi nous. »** lui dit-elle en ôtant précautionneusement le cathéter qui l'avait visiblement maintenu en bonne santé pendant… Combien de temps ?

**« La forêt… ** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il n'avait même plus le souvenir de sa propre voix, elle semblait appartenir à un autre.  
**- Vous êtes dans les locaux d'Abstergo. Vous avez passé des mois dans l'Animus. **  
**- La purge… **  
**- C'est terminé depuis des mois déjà. Vous êtes un héros, Daniel. Le professeur Vidic a estimé que vous méritiez quelques vacances dans l'Animus, avec votre famille.** expliqua-t-elle patiemment.  
**- Depuis combien de temps ?**  
**- Cela va faire presque un an. Nous vous avons installé dans un Animus spécial qui gère les longs séjours après votre perte de connaissance et vos signes vitaux sont progressivement remontés vers la normale. J'ai préféré vous y laisser. »**

Elle l'aida à descendre. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes n'assuraient que le strict minimum. Même sa poigne était faible. Plus faible encore que celle de l'enfant qu'il avait été ces derniers mois. Il tituba sur quelques pas avec l'air du docteur qu'il pouvait enfin voir. C'était sa psychologue, dont il avait jusque là ignoré jusqu'au nom. Un air inquiet fronçait ses sourcils noirs parfaitement dessinés et ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon strict et serré. Pas un seul cheveu ne retombait sur sa blouse blanche immaculée et elle était vêtue du même genre de tailleurs qu'elle avait porté la nuit où ils l'avaient surpris pour le forcer à donner toutes les informations sur les Assassins. Ses yeux bridés d'un noir de jais sondaient le moindre de ses faux pas. Canon, la doctoresse.

**« Venez, une douche ne vous fera pas de mal. »** dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Et bim… Retour à la réalité. Elle le guida à travers les couloirs, tandis que sa démarche se faisait un peu plus assurée, bien qu'elle rappelât plus volontiers celle d'un vieillard que celle de l'homme qu'il était. Il avait laissé un enfant apeuré au coin du feu qui le protégeait d'une nuit sans lune… Et voilà qu'il traversait à présent les locaux ultramodernes baignés du soleil de printemps que laissaient pénétrer d'immenses baies vitrées. Tout le monde le dévisageait et il commençait à regretter de n'être vêtu que de vêtements d'hôpital. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et il sentit une barbe de quelques jours assez fournie et la peau molle de cernes marquées sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux ternes balayaient ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et pour couronner le tout il attirait tous les regards sur son passage. Tu parles, un clodo au milieu de tous ces gens en costume, propres bien peignés… Et pourtant où qu'il regarde, il ne rencontrait que des sourires et des regards bienveillants. A n'y rien comprendre.

**« C'est quoi leur problème ?** grogna-t-il au docteur Sung.  
**- Tout le monde veut vous voir, Daniel. Vous représentez la plus belle victoire d'Abstergo à ce jour. Un héros, vous vous rappelez ? »** dit-elle malicieusement.

Daniel s'arrêta pour la dévisager un instant. Elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Elle avait vécu les attaques comme lui via les hurlements et les bruits des fusils, entendu les femmes et les enfants hurler et elle demeurait malgré tout convaincue que tout cela était parfaitement normal, bien, même. Elle était celle qui l'avait sanglé à l'Animus pour faire de lui une machine à tuer par groupes paramilitaires interposés, en le poussant aux limites de ce qu'il pouvait endurer, et elle lui souriait comme s'il n'avait rien fait de plus que de signer un traité de paix.

**« C'est bon à savoir. »** lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé en se remettant en marche comme un robot.** « C'est bon à savoir… »** répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle le laissa devant la porte de son appartement qu'il retrouva comme s'il s'était absenté un jour ou deux. Le lit était fait, le studio sentait bon le propre et la clim tournait toujours. Une douche s'imposait. Il y resta longuement, d'une part parce que ça n'était effectivement pas du luxe et d'autre part parce qu'il se sentait vidé, et sentait que tous ses mouvements lui coutaient. Il en ressortit propre, de corps et presque d'esprit, vêtu du même pyjama avec lequel il avait quitté les lieux un an auparavant et dont il avait retrouvé le pantalon soigneusement plié dans sa salle de bain. Torse nu face à son appartement vide plongé dans la pénombre, une serviette sur les épaules pour éviter que ses cheveux plus longs que jamais ne lui dégoulinent dans le dos, il constata une fois encore à quel point il était épuisé, bien qu'il n'ait techniquement rien fait depuis un an et se prépara à aller se coucher. Il se demanda un court instant si on l'avait lavé, pendant un an, et comment on l'avait nourri, mais il jugea que les réponses à ces questions devaient être aussi humiliantes l'une que l'autre et il se contenta de les balayer de son esprit sans effort.

Assis sur le lit, il zona quelques minutes sur une tache lumineuse à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de remarquer ce qui avait inconsciemment attiré son attention. Un ordinateur portable portant la marque d'Abstergo était allumé sur son bureau et diffusait une lumière douce vers le mur blanc qui la reflétait. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir allumé. Il se leva malgré lui et se traîna vers l'écran qui affichait un logiciel de messagerie avec un email non lu. Il se pencha sur l'écran, tentant d'y déchiffrer ce qui s'y inscrivait, mais la tâche demandait une concentration dont il ne se sentait pas capable. Sans se rendre compte qu'il laissait ses cheveux goutter sur le clavier, il se pencha en fronçant les sourcils. Il manquait quelque chose. Le mail avait un objet, une date d'envoi et de réception, mais une case importante était vide. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient au ralenti, pris dans la mélasse de l'épuisement et des traitements médicamenteux, mais il restait un mail lu, juste au dessus, où la case était remplie. C'était la case « expéditeur. »  
L'objet lui contenait une simple mot : « informations. »

Ça ressemblait à un courriel officiel quelconque dont il prendrait connaissance plus tard, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider à fermer l'ordinateur en rabattant l'écran, il l'avait ouvert, par réflexe. Il s'attendait à y trouver un long texte indigeste suivi de formules de politesse exagérées, mais l'email était court, concis et acheva de le réveiller totalement.

_« Vidic n'est pas un bienfaiteur. Il use et abuse de son pouvoir pour faire de votre vie un Enfer en se servant de vous comme d'un robot. Et quand vous le verrez, il enrobera ses félicitations d'un discours paternaliste. »_

Rien de plus. Signé de l'unique lettre W. Daniel resta un moment devant l'écran, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux en deviennent douloureux. Les mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage, bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit qu'il ne sache pas déjà. Il le relit une trentième fois sentit à nouveau ses entrailles faire un saut périlleux. D'un coup sec, il claqua l'écran sur le clavier et regarda d'un air furieux la petite lueur qui indiquait que l'ordinateur se mettait hors tension s'éteindre doucement.

Il était parfaitement réveillé à présent et il se coucha sans grande conviction, l'esprit agité de mille questions. Mais au bout d'une heure, le sommeil finit par l'emporter, vainqueur par épuisement de la partie opposée.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune femme renvoya un mail indiqua à son supérieur que l'email qu'il venait d'envoyer avait été lu par son destinataire et que sa machine était à présent hors réseau. Elle reçut une réponse dans les dix minutes.

**Exp :** William M.  
**A :** Rebecca C.  
**Sujet :** Cross

Qu'en est-il de notre signature numérique ?

***

**Exp :** Rebecca C.  
**A :** William M.  
** Sujet :** RE : Cross

Rien à signaler de ce côté-là. J'ai suffisamment encodé pour qu'elle reste invisible. Mais il s'agit tout de même du réseau de communication interne d'Abstergo…

***

**Exp :** William M.  
**A :** Rebecca C.  
**Sujet :** RE : RE : Cross

Ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet. Notre prochaine intrusion dans ce système ne se fera que dans quelques mois. Sans doute plus d'un an, et je doute qu'il en parle. Garde les codes sous le coude, ceci dit, même si leur sécurité aura sûrement changé d'ici là.

Rebecca Crane fixa son écran quelques instants. Si le nouveau leader estimait que c'était faisable, alors ça l'était sûrement... Elle était nouvelle au sein de de la Confrérie et restait pragmatique, quoi qu'on lui demande. Elle avait intégré l'ordre des Assassins après le massacre de la Grande Purge et Hannah Mueller lui avait expliqué l'histoire de Daniel Cross dans les grandes lignes... Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir intégré Cross à la Confrérie et c'était une femme brisée qui avait éclaté en sanglots qui lui avait raconté les faits. Aussi Rebecca s'était elle promptement proposée pour infiltrer son logiciel de messagerie. Ça ne représentait pas vraiment un grand défi, mais pour le geste c'était important. Et personne ne pouvait mieux qu'elle dissimuler sa trace sur internet.

Elle resta quelques moments songeuse, réalisant que c'était son premier "exploit" pour les Assassins. On lui avait parlé d'un projet Animus, mais pour l'instant ça ne restait qu'un vague projet qui parlait d'agents infiltrés chez Abstergo qui allaient récupérer des données pour lui fournir de quoi programmer une machine. Ce serait toujours plus excitant qu'un bête hack de messagerie, songea-t-elle se massant les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vidic

Daniel se réveilla le lendemain avec une barre dans le crâne sans avoir le moindre souvenir de l'email qu'il avait reçu la veille. Ce n'est qu'en posant son café fumant à côté de l'ordinateur où brillait doucement le logo d'Abstergo qu'il se rappela vaguement avoir reçu quelque chose de dérangeant… Avant que la vérité ne lui revienne en pleine figure, achevant de le réveiller.  
_  
« Vidic n'est pas un bienfaiteur. Il use et abuse de son pouvoir pour faire de votre vie un Enfer en se servant de vous comme d'un robot. Et quand vous le verrez, il enrobera ses félicitations d'un discours paternaliste. »_

Daniel resta un long moment devant l'écran allumé tandis que la batterie se vidait lentement et que son café refroidissait. Il avait rendez-vous avec Vidic en fin de matinée. Vidic devait vivre ici, ou dans le coin, lui aussi. Plus probablement dans l'enceinte même des locaux d'Abstergo Industrie Italia. Les bâtiments formaient un large complexe surveillé 24 heures sur 24 qui disposait de plusieurs pôles. Il y avait le pôle technologique où vivait Daniel, un bâtiment immense de vingt sept étages dont plusieurs étaient fusionné en un seul étage au plafond presque aussi haut qu'une cathédrale, c'était la salle aux Animus. Immense hangar agrémenté de plusieurs open spaces aux murs de verre, dont chacun contenait un Animus et sa console d'exploitation, il était percé sur son mur du fond d'une immense croix dont les branches touchaient le sol, le plafond et le deux murs adjacents. La croix des templiers. Subtil rappel pour ceux qui travaillaient là et n'ignoraient rien de leur allégeance. Pour rentrer dans l'Animus, il fallait montrer patte blanche et réciter les sermons. Seuls les templiers, novices ou maîtres, avaient accès aux machines. Et au bâtiment, apparemment. Daniel n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se balader et il n'avait pu voir le complexe que via les plans obligatoires à chaque étage en cas d'incendie, ou simplement le panorama qui s'offrait à eux au travers des baies vitrées. Est-ce que les choses avaient changé, pendant le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'Animus à revivre les mémoires de son grand-père ?

Certainement pas. Les plateformes d'appel qui géraient les abonnements aux divers programmes d'Abstergo (télévision, téléphonie, Internet, jeux en ligne) devaient toujours se trouver près de l'unique entrée du complexe pour fournir une vitrine crédible aux rares visiteurs. Les employés eux-mêmes voyaient leurs mouvements limités au sein du complexe : il eut été malvenu qu'une simple opératrice téléphonique puisse ne serait-ce que voir la salle des Animus.

Dans son souvenir, un bâtiment à plusieurs étages jouxtait celui des plateformes téléphoniques. L'accès y était règlementé (par principe, pour justifier que l'accès soit règlementé dans le complexe il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard) mais il ne contenait que les serveurs des jeux en ligne. Maintenu à température ambiante, il faisait la joie des utilisateurs des services d'Abstergo Entertainement. L'une des rares branches où la firme utilisait son vrai nom. Les jeux en ligne gagnaient chaque jour en réalisme, mais aucun ne pourrait égaler l'Animus, avait pensé Daniel en visitant le bâtiment quelques mois auparavant.

Derrière celui-ci, un bâtiment de « remise en forme » des employés. Comme d'autres grandes firmes américaines dans le monde, Abstergo maintenait la façade des bonnes relations entre employés avec un système de détente. Gymnase, Spa, rien n'était trop beau pour les employés… Du moins dans les trois étages qui dépassaient du sol. Au sous-sol auquel on accédait via une antique porte pourtant verrouillée par la dernière technologie numérique, un centre d'entraînement paramilitaire s'étendait bien plus loin que les limites du bâtiment. Lequel débouchait sur une cour, loin des regards, plus grande qu'un terrain de football, où on pouvait s'entraîner à divers usages comme celui des armes à feu ou des techniques de survie. Dire que pendant un an, des hommes avaient sué sang et eau à se former, pendant que Daniel rêvait…

Un an dans l'Animus… Comment c'était possible ? Il avala son café froid et s'habilla avec ce qu'il trouva dans son armoire. Des vêtements paramilitaires dans lesquels il flottait un peu. Forcément, après un an sans se nourrir correctement… Incroyable miracle de la technologie. Il se sentait faible, mais relativement en forme.  
Il referma son ordinateur en claquant à nouveau l'écran sur le clavier… Avant de l'ouvrir pour le relancer. Il patienta le temps que la machine se remette en route en tapant nerveusement du pied. Il se sentait fautif. Il n'avait pourtant fait que ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais cet e-mail… Il passa le pointeur au dessus du bouton « supprimer », mais laissa son geste en suspens. Un mèche retomba sur son visage qu'il chassa avec colère. Il allait aussi falloir se débarrasser de cette tignasse. Fini les années de hippie à se prendre pour un messie, fini les années de drogue et de taule. Maintenant, il allait reprendre sa vie en main. Toutefois…  
Il archiva le message du mystérieux W. et éteignit l'ordinateur.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Warren Vidic.

Le bureau du professeur se trouvait juste au dessus de la salle des Animus. Une grande baie vitrée lui offrait un panorama parfait sur le travail de ses employés dans les machines qu'il avait inventé lui-même et qu'il perfectionnait chaque jour. Daniel aurait pu passer par les couloirs sud du bâtiment mais il préféra se rendre dans la salle qui avait tout son intérêt pour observer les sujets consentants, et il resta un instant songeur en voyant le soleil l'éblouir au travers de la croix des templiers. Il était l'un d'eux à présent. Non, il l'avait toujours été, rectifia son esprit. Et pourtant… Il se sentait horriblement étranger, déplacé, dans cet univers. Mais que dire de celui des Assassins… Il poussa un long soupir et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux qui ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Les ascenseurs étaient au bout de la salle. En les empruntant, on prenait de la hauteur et on pouvait contempler chaque open space, chaque machine, chaque templier qui se laissait aller au gré des entraînements virtuels dans le ronronnement apaisant des machines. Sa psy lui avait dit que tout le monde ne supportait pas l'Animus. A cause de l'effet de transfert, ou d'une sensation de claustrophobie. Lui aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour qu'on le laisse y rester. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait rendre des comptes au grand-maître.

_il enrobera ses félicitations d'un discours paternaliste…_

Ce maudit courriel le harcelait comme une bribe de chansons pop qui tourne en boucle dans votre tête et finit par vous rendre fous. Il grogna un juron en russe et sortit de l'ascenseur pour prendre le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la porte qui indiquait « Pr. Vidic – Directeur du programme de recherches génétiques de l'Animus » sous le logo à trois branches d'Abstergo. Il voulut toquer avant de se rendre compte qu'au vingt et unième siècle, devant des portes en alliage métalliques gérées par circuits électroniques, on ne toquait sans doutes plus aux portes. Réflexes d'un monde à l'ancienne depuis longtemps disparu… Et pourtant si vivace dans l'Animus ! Il se tourna vers les écrans dans son dos et découvrit la présence d'une secrétaire qui devait le prendre pour un parfait idiot.

**« J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur.**

**- Bien sûr, monsieur Cross. Laissez-moi une minute… Professeur ? Monsieur Cross est arrivé. Tout de suite. Allez-y . » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.**

Encore une qui devait le prendre pour un « héros. »  
Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement plus sonore que la porte de son appartement et il entra pour la deuxième fois dans le bureau de Warren Vidic.

Le bureau était immense et comme tout le reste du complexe, bâti en béton, acier et verre, lui donnant un air froid mais résolument moderne. A sa droite, la baie vitrée donnait sur la salle aux Animus. Devant lui, un bureau aux formes arrondies, du même acier que celui des poutres apparente. Et derrière le bureau recouvert de dossiers et d'écrans lumineux, l'homme qui l'avait mis de force dans l'Animus plus de vingt ans auparavant. Il ne l'avait revu que lors de son retour à la maison mère, les vêtements encore pleins du sang du mentor. Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait vu en coup de vent puis par écran interposés lors de la Grande Purge, quand il avait ordonné à sa psy de lui injecter encore et toujours plus de neuroleptiques pour faire de son cerveau la bibliothèque de données la plus précieuse d'Abstergo… Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et pourtant le souvenir était vivace. Le visage qui s'était penché en lui ordonnant de se taire, en lui criant que sa mère était morte et ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. La voix qui avait ordonné au docteur Sung de le droguer tant et plus parce qu'il n'était qu'une « propriété d'Abstergo ». Ce visage souriait lorsqu'il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, les bras ouverts, pour une accolade chaleureuse.

**« Daniel, mon garçon, te voilà enfin**, dit Vidic en le serrant dans ses bras.

**- Professeur,** dit simplement Daniel sans bouger.

**- J'ai surveillé chaque jour tes progrès dans l'Animus. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire que notre dernière opération de concert fut un succès incontestable, même si certains chefs de file des Assassins comme Bill Miles restent introuvables.**

**- C'est ce que m'a dit le docteur Sung**, répondit-il calmement.

**- Assieds-toi, veux-tu un verre ?**

**- Il est un peu tôt pour ça.**

**- Ha ha, oui, pour toi peut-être, moi je suis sur ces dossiers depuis cinq heures ce matin. Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Faible. Mais relativement bien.**

Il ne parvenait à desserrer les dents que pour donner des informations essentielles, hachées. Il te félicitera d'un ton paternaliste… C'était bien vu, jusqu'ici.

**- Je vois. Il va falloir te remettre en forme. Je ne te cache pas que te maintenir en forme si longtemps dans l'Animus a été un défi mais au final, tu nous as aidés à créer un programme longue durée.**

**- Un cobaye, hein ? Voilà qui me change.**

**- Allons, mon garçon, pas de mots si durs, nous avons tous veillé sur toi. Tu es l'élément le plus prometteur que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent.**

Des mots similaires à ceux que le mentor des assassins avait prononcés à son égard… Avant que Daniel, poussé par une impulsion incontrôlable, ne lui enfonce sa propre lame dans la gorge. Il se demanda un court instant si Vidic pensait qu'il avait oublié sa première séance forcée dans l'Animus, quand il était enfant. Pour lui, Daniel ne devait être qu'un robot bien programmé dont on manipulait la mémoire au gré des missions. Avait-il tenté d'éliminer ces souvenirs ? Il devrait être plus prudent lors de ses prochaines visites dans la machine à rêves…

**- Je ne vous décevrai pas**, dit-il simplement.

Comme il l'avait dit au mentor… La hache de guerre était enterrée, pour le moment. Daniel avait besoin du vieil homme.

-** Bien. Tout d'abord, tes heures passées dans l'Animus n'ont pas été perdues, je tiens à ce que tu le saches.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Nous avons pu en tirer profit. Tu pourras le constater en passant au pôle recherche et développement plus tard.**

**- Bien.**

**- Autre chose tant que j'y pense, tu as remarqué - si tu t'en souviens – que l'accès à certaines parties de ce complexe est règlementé. Il est noté dans mon dossier que tu as subtilisé la carte de ta psychologue pour pouvoir t'y balader à loisir. Mais voici quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie et t'éviter d'avoir recours à ces stratagèmes.**

Il fit glisser un petit rectangle de plastique sur le bureau.

**- C'est écrit « temporaire » ?**

**- Je préfère faire les choses dans les règles et à ton gré**, expliqua Vidic.

Tu parles…

**- Nous avons besoin d'une photo récente de toi, tu iras la faire faire au pôle administratif. Tes données biométriques seront collectées et tu auras ta carte à ton nom qui te donnera accès à l'intégralité du complexe – y compris la salle des Animus.**

Daniel se redressa, plus excité qu'il n'aurait souhaité le montrer. Il attrapa la carte rapidement et observa le petit rectangle de plastique où seul le logo Abstergo et la mention « Personnel – Temporaire : accès complet » témoignaient du précieux sésame. Enfin.

**- Bien évidemment nous te faisons confiance, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Tu as passé trop de temps dans l'Animus pour y retourner tout de suite. Il va falloir te confronter à la vie réelle, te remettre en forme. Tu te rappelles du centre d'entraînement ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bien, un instructeur t'y attendra. Quand il aura fini ta formation, tu deviendras toi-même instructeur. Tu connais les Assassins mieux que personne. Nous te laissons un jour ou deux pour émerger complètement, et après –**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur.**

**- Bien, c'est ce que j'aime entendre. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais disposer ? Un plus grand appartement ? Une compagnie féminine ?**

Le sourire de Vidic était déjà peu engageant pour quelqu'un comme Daniel qui avait subi son joug toute sa vie, mais alors quand il faisait mine de s'encanailler, il en devenait parfaitement répugnant.

**- La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est le dossier de mon ancêtre. Nikolai Orelov. Et sa descendance.**

Le plaisir sauvage qu'il éprouva à voir le sourire du vieil homme se figer fut de courte durée, mais appréciable. Le professeur retrouva bien vite son ton onctueux.

**- Je peux te fournir celui de Nikolai Orelov et celui de son fils, mais je crains que nous n'ayons perdu la trace de sa descendance après celui d'Innokenti Orelov, ton grand-père.**

Ben tiens. Et comme ça pas moyen d'avoir accès aux dossiers de ses parents, pas moyen de voir la mention « assassinés par l'Ordre » sous leur date de décès.

**- Ça me suffit,** mentit-il.

**- Oh et tu as sans doutes vu que tu as un login et un mot de passe te permettant d'accéder en partie au système interne de nos bureaux. Ils sont sur l'ordinateur que j'ai fait mettre dans ta chambre.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas encore allumé,** mentit-il à nouveau en espérant ne pas être surveillé.

**- Tu verras, alors. Je t'ai mis un post-it virtuel sur le bureau de la machine avec tes identifiants.**

**- Parfait. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je accès qu'à une partie du système alors que j'ai accès à la totalité du complexe ?**

**- Il y a des programmes délicats dont on restreint l'accès aux programmeurs, de peur qu'une erreur ne sabote tout le système. C'est très délicat, je pense que tu peux le comprendre**, répondit le professeur comme s'il avait planifié la réponse bien avant leur entrevue.

**- Je vois.**

**- Ce sera tout ?**

**- Oui. Merci, professeu**r, se força-t-il à dire d'un ton respectueux.

**- Le dossier sera sur ton bureau avant que tu ne rentres ce soir. Bonne journée Daniel, bon retour parmi nous. »**

Daniel prit congé, vaguement nauséeux, mais conscient d'avoir le sésame qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps dans les poches. Il allait devoir se rendre au centre d'entraînement pour se remettre à niveau avant de former les recrues. Il allait falloir passer par un méchant bourrage de crâne et il savait qu'il serait trop faible pour y résister. Mais le professeur avait au moins raison sur un point : Il était temps de se confronter à la vie réelle et d'y faire ses preuves. Tandis que l'ascenseur le faisait redescendre, il énuméra mentalement son programme des jours à venir : la remise en forme, se couper les cheveux et faire faire sa propre carte, son sésame personnel qui ferait de lui un employé à part entière du rouleau compresseur des Templiers.

Il allait être très occupé ces prochains mois.


	5. Chapter 5 - Conditionnement

Daniel fixait toujours l'écran de son ordinateur. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'envoi du premier mail. Il était revenu maintes fois devant son logiciel de messagerie et il avait tenté de répondre à ce mail, de demander à son auteur qui il était et comment il avait pu savoir ça. Oh, bien sûr, Vidic était connu pour ses travaux scientifiques et son hypocrisie, n'importe qui ayant accès aux locaux d'Abstergo pour les programmes de recherche génétique aurait pu être l'auteur de ce mail. Sauf que pour ce faire, il aurait fallu avoir accès à son propre dossier. Daniel avait été fouiller dans tout ce qui lui était accessible, il n'avait pas pu trouver son propre dossier.

Celui de son grand père, en revanche, l'avait attendu, comme prévu, à son retour dans son appartement. Et comme prévu, il était assez fourni concernant Nikolai Orelov et son fils mais pas une trace sur leur descendance. Daniel était pourtant la preuve vivante qu'elle existait.

Il jeta un regard furieux à son ordinateur. Le second mail était arrivé ce matin à six heures tapantes. Et une fois encore, il avait allumé son ordinateur tout seul. Daniel s'était éveillé en se demandant ce qui ronronnait plus fort que sa climatisation pour se rendre compte que l'ordinateur était fermé, l'écran rabattu sur le clavier, mais qu'il tournait. Il voyait la lueur de l'écran allumé s'échapper des fentes. Encore endormi, il n'avait pas réalisé que ça ressemblait précisément à la situation qu'il avait vécu, quoi… Un an auparavant ? Le temps avait filé à une vitesse ahurissante, à présent qu'il était occupé…

Nerveux, il relut le mail une fois encore, en faisant tourner le petit rectangle de plastique qu'il avait ramassé sur son bureau de plus en plus vite dans sa paume.

_« Votre dossier restera à jamais inaccessible. Si vous en faites la demande, on vous donnera un dossier falsifié. Vous n'êtes pas Daniel Cross. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Votre nom est Orelov. Daniel Cross est le nom de code qu'on vous a donné, comme on donne un nom à une arme programmée à distance dans une opération militaire. Pour Vidic, vous n'êtes rien de plus._

W. »

Le type (ou la femme) avait sûrement raison. Et c'était ça qui le mettait plus en colère. Il sentit le plastique se déformer sous la pression de sa main qui se crispait et il le relâcha pour ne pas le casser. Son précieux sésame… Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, toujours fasciné malgré lui. De pauvre merde junkie il était passé à arme de destruction massive puis à quasi chevalier templier. Son portrait qui le regardait d'un air sévère témoignait de la transformation incroyable qui s'était opérée en lui depuis son réveil, il y un an. Ses cheveux jadis longs étaient désormais dressés en épis qu'il courbait chaque matin sous son peigne, sa barbe de trois jours était à présent invisible sous les coups de rasoirs quotidiens et son regard autrefois hanté par les fantômes du passé était dorénavant froid et sévère. Plus rien à voir avec l'air de clochard ou de chiot apeuré qu'il avait arboré en sortant de l'Animus après un an passé à revivre les souvenirs d'Innokenti « Kenya » Orelov. Le seul souvenir qu'il en gardait était néanmoins visible sur sa carte, bien qu'il le fasse disparaître sous les vêtements dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était une croix orthodoxe qui lui appartenait. Elle lui était arrivée dans un colis discret que le type chargé du courrier lui avait remis sans un mot. Elle ne portait pas de tampon postal, ce qui indiquait que la personne qui lui avait envoyé s'était déplacée jusqu'ici. Pas de mot, pas de lettre, rien que qu'une enveloppe en papier bulle et cette chaîne presque trop courte… Une chaîne d'enfant. Le métal était poisseux et noirci par les années mais les chiffres gravés au dos de la croix dans le métal, c'était sa date de naissance. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose concernant son enfance avant le rapt d'Abstergo, mais les chiffres ne faisaient aucun doute. Qui avait bien pu récupérer ça ?

Il avait demandé à une de ses collègues de la nettoyer avec ces espèces de tubes pleins de savon pour nettoyer les bijoux, et elle lui avait rendu une croix étincelante au bout d'une chaine scintillante qu'il avait passé autour de son cou sans autre forme de procès. Elle était juste assez grande pour faire le tour de son cou et la troisième branche de la croix frôlait le col de son t–shirt. Il ignorait pourquoi les croix orthodoxes avaient une troisième branche, mais il s'en moquait pas mal. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'une vie révolue depuis bien longtemps, et bien qu'il sache qu'il était de son devoir d'aller de l'avant, elle ne le quittait plus. Il la gardait pour dormir, pour se doucher… Il ne l'enlevait que pour ses exercices d'haltérophilie. Il eut été dommage de casser le métal trop tendre pour une simple histoire de gonflette. Mais même pendant son entraînement, elle restait dans sa poche. Vidic avait bien haussé un sourcil en la voyant pendue à son cou mais il n'avait pas fait de remarque. Preuve s'il en fallait une que le colis ne venait pas d'Abstergo. Vidic contrôlait sans arrêt ses « progrès » (terme un peu facile pour lui laisser entendre qu'il l'avait à l'œil) et s'il ignorait qu'on lui avait livré, c'est que cette intervention était extérieure à Abstergo. Peu importait, en vérité.

Mais maintenant que le deuxième mail était arrivé, Daniel se demandait si cet énigmatique W. n'était pas également le mystérieux postier, sans se douter qu'il fut hautement improbable que William Miles puisse mettre un pied dans un périmètre de dix kilomètres autour du complexe d'Abstergo sans se faire abattre à vue.  
Ces mails lui tapaient sur le système. Déjà parce qu'ils voyaient juste, mais également parce qu'ils semblaient venir de nulle part. Quand il avait voulu cliquer sur « répondre », le bouton était grisé parce que le mail n'avait tout simplement _pas d'expéditeur_. Daniel n'avait pas osé demander à des types du service informatique de se pencher sur le problème pour tracer l'expéditeur parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque ne prenne connaissance de ces mails. Il se sentait honteux, en faute, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Ces mails venaient faire intrusion dans sa vie privée et semblaient arriver au bon moment avec les bonnes réponses. Des réponses qui ne venaient pas d'Abstergo, ou qui venaient d'un dissident. Mais l'Ordre des Templiers traquait les dissidents et les agents infiltrés qui finissaient en général leur existence connectés à un Animus pour qu'on les presse à leur tour comme des citrons pour récolter le précieux jus de leurs informations secrètes.

Toujours songeur, l'esprit encore agité de mille questions, il jeta un œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur. Il allait être en retard. Sa formation touchait à son terme mais malgré tout il avait toujours rendez-vous avec sa psychologue une fois par semaine. La prochaine séance était programmée pour ce matin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler des mails, de la croix en or, et de tout ce qui l'agitait à ce moment précis. Elle semblait de son côté, elle semblait compréhensive… Mais il se souvenait de la Grande Purge. Il se souvenait qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre avait suffit à la remettre dans le droit chemin tracé pour elle par Warren Vidic. Encore et toujours lui. Ce simple souvenir lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Docteur Sung. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il ne pouvait rien dire à personne sinon à ce mystérieux W. qui semblait tout savoir. Mais le système ne lui permettait pas. Il referma lentement son ordinateur, le souffle court, la poitrine oppressée, se sentant comme un animal pris au piège de son luxueux appartement dans ce complexe ultramoderne où il pouvait disposer de tout ce qu'il voulait… Sauf de la vérité. Il croisa les bras sur l'ordinateur encore chaud et y enfouit sa tête, sentant son pendentif heurter doucement le capot en plastique. La psy pourrait bien attendre la semaine prochaine.

Six mois plus tard, sa formation s'acheva. Il avait fait preuve d'étourderie et de mauvaise volonté après avoir loupé plusieurs séances avec le Docteur Sung et le mois de formation qui lui restait s'était rallongé au fil des semaines, malgré sa forme olympique. De rachitique, il était devenu athlétique, musclé, fort, et le tatouage sur son bras qui lui rappelait ses années de drogue et son ancienne allégeance à l'ordre des Assassins s'était légèrement distendu sous les muscles qui s'étaient formés au fil des entraînements intensifs. Bien que le haut commandement d'Abstergo soit déçu d'avoir vu sa formation traîner en longueur, on lui avait fait miroiter une surprise en lui demandant de venir au centre de développement pour fêter son accession au titre de chevalier Templier. La veille, un simple message lui était parvenu sur son téléphone de Warren Vidic en personne.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon. Un petit quelque chose t'attend au centre de développement, rends-toi y demain sur les coups de dix heures, je t'y attendrai. »

Daniel avait passé une partie de la nuit en se demandant si ce mystérieux « quelque chose » était le droit de retourner dans l'Animus ou si c'était quelque chose de plus impersonnel ou… En théorie, il avait le droit d'aller de son plein gré dans l'Animus, mais il n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Simplement… L'envie d'un petit plaisir coupable. Mais le temps lui manquait. Ses journées étaient bien remplies et cadrées par un emploi du temps qui ne laissait pas de place à la fantaisie. Et le soir, il était trop épuisé pour envisager une visite éclair dans la machine à rêves. Parce qu'il savait que malgré sa bonne volonté il y passerait des heures et qu'il risquait de mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage et de s'y faire happer alors qu'il avait eu un mal fou à s'en désaccoutumer. Plus addictif encore que la drogue… Et il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais si Abstergo jugeait nécessaire qu'il y retourne, si on lui disait d'y aller, alors il pourrait peut-être effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité… Mais il doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse de cela. Ils avaient exploité au maximum ses capacités dans l'Animus et il ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité sur se plan là. Et Vidic pouvait bien l'appeler « mon garçon » et lui chanter ses félicitations dans trois langues sur l'air de la Cuccaracha, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait que ses propres intérêts et ceux de l'Ordre. Il peina à trouver le sommeil, une fois encore, cette nuit là.

Mais le lendemain il était parfaitement éveillé, et c'est avec une boule à l'estomac qu'il croisa le regard bienveillant du vieil homme qui l'accueillit alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir la porte.

**« Daniel, te voilà enfin. Viens par ici. Tu es désormais prêt à aller sur le terrain et à former tes propres recrues. Pour cela, tu vas demander à nos développeurs ici présents l'arme de ton choix, adaptée à ta demande et à ta prise en main.**

**- N'importe laquelle ?**

**- N'importe laquelle.**

**- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une arme d'Assassin. Une lame secrète et son brassard de protection. Une arme de poing, aussi**, ajouta-t-il un peu trop précipitamment.

Sans surprise, le vieil homme ne put cacher une grimace qui disparut bien vite sous un sourire de façade.

**- Éliminer les Assassins avec leurs propres armes ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Mes heures dans l'Animus m'ont formé à son maniement, c'est plus efficace qu'une arme à feu en cas d'infiltration discrète**, expliqua-t-il calmement.

**- La lame de votre ancêtre avait-elle une particularité ?** demanda un développeur qui semblait passionné par la nouvelle requête.

**- Je ne sais plus**, mentit Daniel sur un ton dégagé.

**- C'est pas bien grave, on peut vous faire faire un tour rapide dans l'Animus pour scanner les données.**

**- Comme vous voudrez**, s'entendit-il répondre tandis que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient.

**- L'expérience de Daniel dans l'Animus est consignée dans les moindres détails dans son dossier**, intervint Vidic.

Un monstre jusque là insoupçonné se mit à rugir dans les entrailles de Daniel qui fut lui-même surpris par l'intensité de son envie d'arracher la gorge du vieil homme avec les dents, s'il le fallait, pour le faire taire, taire, putain de merde.

**- J'aime autant voir ça en live**, expliqua l'ingénieur en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez (il avait tout du rat de laboratoire).

**- Il y a des vidéos disponibles sur vos serveurs**, répondit Vidic du tac au tac. **Je doute que Daniel ait envie de retourner dans l'Animus après le mal qu'il a eu à s'en sevrer**, reprit-il en regardant vers lui.

Daniel se contenta de hausser les épaules, incapable de desserrer les dents. Le moindre son qu'il aurait pu émettre pouvait le pousser à attraper la tête fripée du vieil homme et de repeindre les murs avec son sang et les morceaux de son brillant cerveau. Il était tendu à l'extrême et utilisait toute la concentration dont il était capable pour essayer de le cacher.

**- Monsieur Cross ? Voyez-vous une objection à vous réinstaller dans l'Animus ? C'est l'affaire d'une petite heure, je vous assure.**

**- Aucune objection**, lâcha-t-il d'une voix étonnamment neutre.

**- Soit,** répondit Vidic. **Je profiterai de ta connexion à l'Animus pour t'envoyer directement le discours de formation de tes recrues.**

Le vieux chacal ne perdait pas une occasion de faire de son cerveau la pâte la plus malléable et la plus acquise à la cause des Templiers.

**- Comme vous voudrez.**

Répondre comme un robot. Comme le robot qu'il avait lui-même programmé. C'était ce que Vidic voulait voir, entendre et constater au fil des jours. Il passa la porte sans la moindre formule de politesse pour prendre congé et Daniel constata avec une joie féroce qu'il était heureux de voir qu'il avait porté un coup au programme bien établi du vieil homme. Il s'installa dans l'Animus et attendit nerveusement qu'on branche son casque.

**- Hé, Mac, c'est écrit « Dormeur », dans son dossier, ça veut dire quoi ?**

**- Qu'il faut limiter ses accès à l'Animus, essaie de faire vite. »**

Daniel s'apprêtait à demander ce que « dormeur » voulait dire, mais le casque lumineux vint recouvrir ses yeux et il se laissa emporter par la bienheureuse sensation de quitter ce monde pour s'enfoncer dans l'Histoire.

De retour chez lui, près de deux heures plus tard, il s'offrit un repas copieux (mais solitaire) devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Armé de ses identifiants, il se connecta à la base de données qu'Abstergo avait laissé à sa disposition et chercha les occurrences du mot « Dormeur » dans la librairie d'informations. Il la trouva dans plusieurs fiches consacrées aux « sujets » plus ou moins consentants de l'Animus, mais aucune n'était libre d'accès. Chacune d'entre elle demandait un mot de passe à vingt caractères. Il envisagea d'essayer de les craquer, mais vingt caractères… Ça lui aurait demandé une vie entière. Pestant contre son employeur qui lui cachait des informations sur sa propre vie il remballa tout le toutim et laissa en plan son dessert, trop contrarié pour avaler quoi que ce fut. Il laissa tout traîner, sachant pertinemment qu'on viendrait tout nettoyer derrière lui, comme d'habitude.

Il se rendit ensuite au centre d'entraînement où on allait lui confier ses premières recrues. La salle d'intronisation n'était pas souterraine. Vue de l'extérieure, elle ressemblait à une église, et c'est ce qu'Abstergo prétendait à ses employés et ses visiteurs. Une si jolie église, si pittoresque, on ne pouvait décemment pas l'abattre pour construire un bâtiment ultramoderne par-dessus, non… assuraient les employés à leurs visiteurs. On l'avait laissé à l'écart en construisant le complexe quelques centaines de mètres plus loin… Mais l'église n'était que la face émergée de l'iceberg, la partie extérieure et solennelle du centre de formation. Ses portes étaient condamnées, on n'y accédait que par une trappe elle-même accessible par l'un des tunnels qui partait du centre de formation pour aller vers la grande cour.

C'est là que Daniel attendait ses premières recrues, son texte déjà appris par cœur par la magie de l'Animus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le prononcer avec conviction, pour s'en convaincre lui-même au passage… Lui qui oscillait plus que jamais entre les deux mondes, celui à qui il appartenait par son sang, mais qui le rejetait à cause de sa monstrueuse trahison dont il n'était même pas responsable, et celui qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts, mais qu'il désirait quitter, fut-ce au prix de sa santé mentale et de l'effet de transfert. Mais même ça, on le lui avait retiré à coup de médicaments qui limitaient l'intrusion de Nikolai et Kenya Orelov dans son esprit à quelques mauvais rêves de ci de là.

Pour son bien.

Tu parles.

Les recrues étaient alignées sous ses yeux, dans la lumière douce des vitraux de la chapelle où les croix étaient remplacés par le logo à trois branches d'Abstergo et les saints et autres Christs remplacés des représentations médiévales des anciens chevaliers du Temples, aux armures robustes et cottes de mailles recouvertes du drapé blanc frappé de la croix rouge de leur ordre. Toute cette mise en scène était destinée à donner un côté mystique aux templiers pour forger le caractère des recrues au sein de ces murs anciens, au milieu de ces images médiévales, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient désormais partie intégrante du combat pluri séculaire qui faisait rage dans l'ombre entre les deux camps.

Baigné de la lumière des vitraux, il devait avoir la même aura que lorsqu'il avait parcouru les camps d'Assassins, des années plus tôt, mais à présent son regard était dur et son discours bien plus agressif. Le blanc avait cédé la place au noir, les vêtements urbains aux tenues paramilitaires, et seule la croix qu'il portait toujours aurait pu donner le caractère mystique tant désiré à son allure. Il balaya du regard ses recrues, rencontrant des visages fermés, des mines austères, et des regards décidés. Il était temps de s'y mettre. De se convaincre lui-même.

**« Les Assassins. Nos ennemis à travers les siècles. Ils se voient comme une famille. Une confrérie. Si c'est le cas, c'est une famille de loups. Opportunistes. Sauvages. Ce sont des anarchistes qui sous le couvert d'une volonté de libre arbitre sèment le chaos dans l'ordre du monde. Nous sommes le dernier bastion de civilisation qui se dresse dans un idéal d'ordre, d'un monde unifié, loin du cynisme et de l'anarchie. Nous avons réussi à semer la pagaille dans leurs rangs. Le temps est venu de les éliminer. Et je vous apprendrai comment faire. »**

A son signal, ils s'étaient tous mis au garde à vous, parés à apprendre, assoiffés de vengeance dans un combat auquel ils n'avaient même pas encore pris part, auquel ils ne comprenaient rien, puisqu'on leur cachait une partie de la vérité. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux considérations éthiques. Il y avait du travail à abattre.

Lorsqu'il rentra à son appartement propre et rangé le soir même, épuisé, il se sentait vaguement nauséeux. Le monstre qui avait rugi le matin même (un matin qui lui semblait à des années lumières du moment où il s'était enfin assis sur son lit) grondait toujours tandis qu'il tentait de remettre en ordre les moments clés de sa journée. Comment entrer dans l'Animus le matin pour revivre les mémoires de son Assassin d'arrière grand-père pour mieux aller ensuite cracher sa haine de la Confrérie à un groupe de jeunes recrues parées à se faire conditionner ? Il attrapa sans y penser la petite boite ronde qui traînait au pied de son lit et avala les médicaments qui le protégeaient de l'effet de transfert, en priant pour qu'ils fassent taire les questions qui agitaient son esprit fatigué.

En sortant de la douche, les médicaments avaient fait leur effet. Il se sentait vaguement somnolent, l'esprit englué dans la mélasse. Le monstre dans ses entrailles dormait ou s'était tu, peu importait.

Quand il revint à son bureau pour y déposer le pass qu'il avait ôté de ses vêtements sales, l'ordinateur était allumé.

** « Qu'est ce que tu viens de lui envoyer ?** demanda son nouveau collègue à Rebecca qui codait le dernier fragment de sa trace numérique pour le faire disparaître dans la nature.

**- De quoi je me mêle ?** répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ce type l'ennuyait profondément. Il était arrivé il y a peu, avec son air conquérant et son cynisme, sans parler de cet accent britannique insupportable… Il lui avait tapé sur le système d'entrée de jeu. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait collaborer avec môssieur Hastings et ses airs de « Je-suis-parfait-et-tellement-plus-cultivé-que-toi ». Elle était d'un sang froid à toute épreuve, pouvait encaisser n'importe quelle situation délicate ou annonce catastrophique, mais supporter ce type c'était… Hors de sa portée.

Il se pencha sur son épaule pour lire les informations qu'elle refusait de lui donner.

**- Alors alors, où est-ce… Ah voilà, mail envoyé à Daniel Cross… Les dormeurs ? Il ignore ce qu'est un « dormeur » ?**

**- Apparemment Abstergo le lui cache,** répondit Rebecca avec humeur.

Elle ne supportait pas la présence de Shaun. Elle avait établi un périmètre mental de sécurité, et chaque fois qu'il en franchissait la barrière, elle devenait électrique et on ne peut plus susceptible. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ce type lui sortait par les yeux avec son humour cynique et ses remarques inutiles.

**- Donc William lui envoie un post-it de rappel. Il a poussé le vice à en faire une définition de dictionnaire… ****_Dormeur, n.m. agent d'Abstergo conditionné par l'Animus à infiltrer la Confrérie des Assassins contre son gré pour la saper de l'intérieur sans tenir compte des aspirations du sujet et des liens du sang qui l'unissent à la Confrérie. _****C'est un peu rude.**

**- C'est toi qui dit ça ?** siffla Rebecca sans pouvoir se contenir. Ce type était d'une suffisance incroyable.

**- J'aurais fait les choses plus en finesse,** répondit Shaun imperturbable, déjà habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa collègue.

**- Ben voyons… Si t'en étais capable on t'aurait peut être refilé le boulot, au lieu de te laisser moisir devant tes livres d'histoire.**

**- Je pense surtout que William tient à maîtriser la situation. Et dans la mesure où il est notre leader actuel, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir contrecarrer ses plans qui sont certainement très bien pensés. Et pour ta gouverne, Rebecca…**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant à grand peine de lui arracher les yeux derrière ses lunettes d'intellectuel.

-** Sans mon appui historique, tes recherches sur l'Animus ne serviraient qu'à faire joujou dans un jeu vidéo géant. Et tu le sais. »**

La jeune femme ignora sa remarque et envoya un mail de compte rendu à William Miles, comme on le lui avait ordonné. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un clown qui ne resterait sans doute pas longtemps dans son équipe.

Roux, qui plus est.


	6. Chapter 6 - Moscou

_Tempus fugit._

C'est ce qui aurait pu résumer la vie de Daniel Cross, agent formateur d'Abstergo, au cours des mois suivants. Il devait se maintenir en forme olympique – il y mettait un point d'honneur après ces mois à végéter dans l'Animus – et convaincre les recrues de faire de même, qu'il en allait de leur survie contre des opposants surentraînés et meurtriers.

Il débitait son texte d'une voix convaincue et convaincante à chaque nouvelle intronisation de recrue. Il ignorait où Abstergo pêchait sa chair canon pour en avoir en si grand nombre, et il s'en moquait pas mal. Certains d'entre eux disparaissaient pour devenir des Dormeurs, remodeler leur esprit selon le bon vouloir des templiers pour mieux infiltrer les Assassins et saper ce qui restait de leurs fragiles fondations de l'intérieur. Il ne s'en préoccupait plus. En ce qui concernait sa propre activité à ce niveau, il préférait se forger le souvenir d'une mission cruciale réussie plutôt que d'une trahison à l'échelle mondiale. Sa vie d'Assassin avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, un Daniel différent dont les convictions apparemment profondes relevaient simplement d'une programmation de l'Animus. La plupart des Dormeurs étaient volontaires. Ça n'avait pas été son cas… Mais quels souvenirs en gardait-il de toute façon ? Ses propres souvenirs se mêlaient à ceux de son ascendance et il ne se souciait pas, pour son propre mental, de démêler le vrai du faux. Mieux valait rester concentré sur sa mission.

Quelques semaines après sa visite au pôle de développement, il avait reçu une convocation en bonne et due forme lui annonçant que sa commande était honorée et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à venir la chercher. Il avait donc écourté le dernier briefing de la journée pour se rendre d'un pas décidé aux laboratoires, se retenant à grand peine d'y courir. En sortant de la salle de réunion il avait croisé le docteur Sung qui l'attendait. Une mine sévère assombrissait son joli visage, plus strict que jamais derrière ses lunettes noires et son chignon tiré à quatre épingles.

**« Doc ! Vous vous êtes perdue ?**

**- Daniel, vous avez encore raté notre séance hebdomadaire.**

**- Ah merde, j'suis désolé. Je croule sous le boulot entre les recrues qui n'en peuvent plus d'arriver et mon propre entraînement, j'ai du réassigner certaines de mes classes avancées. On peut remettre à plus tard ?**

**- Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.**

**- Et l'effet de transfert ?**

**- Les nouveaux médicaments ont l'air de faire effet sans trop me sonner.**

**- Si votre journée est terminée, vous pourriez….**

**- Non, désolé, doc, je dois aller au pôle de développement. Mais vous pouvez venir avec moi, si ma présence vous manque à ce point…**

**- Daniel, nous en avons déjà discuté.**

Le ton était sans appel. Un râteau de plus ou de moins…

**- Ouais bon. Vous venez ou pas ?**

**- Je vous suis. »**

Difficile de courir vers l'un des souvenirs de sa vie d'Assassin (sa vie ou celle de Nikolai ? Peu importait) avec une psy chargée de vous fliquer sur le dos. Elle pouvait – elle _devait_ – faire un rapport à Vidic en cas de confusion de sa part, de sympathie prononcée envers les Assassins ou ce genre de conneries. Comme s'il avait pu tout plaquer et retourner là bas… Alors que les Assassins du monde entier ne demandaient qu'à avoir sa tête sur un plateau d'argent pour la planter au sommet de la tour où il avait assassiné leur mentor.

Elle avait essayé de lui faire sa séance hebdomadaire le temps de se rendre à l'autre bout du complexe mais Daniel n'avait pas voulu déballer ses tripes au milieu d'un ascenseur où tout le monde aurait pu les entendre. Il avait à peine desserré les dents, sentant son estomac faire un saut périlleux à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la terre promise.

Il était entré au pôle de développement d'un pas nonchalant, remerciant mentalement le docteur Sung de l'avoir accompagné, sans quoi il serait arrivé au pas de course dans la plus parfaite absence de discrétion. Le geek de service s'était aussitôt levé de sa chaise pour les accueillir et il les fit passer dans une salle où régnait un désordre savamment organisé où tout semblait traîner de ci de là, mais dans un ordre qui semblait respecter une certaine logique. Des tables d'expérimentations qui rappelaient des tables d'autopsie étaient alignées jusqu'au bout de la salle, chacune surmontée d'un caisson à néons qui pendait depuis le plafond et qui l'éclairait d'une lumière crue, vive, où le moindre détail ressortait à vous en faire mal aux yeux. Sur l'une d'elle l'avait attendu un brassard d'Assassin dont quelques pièces avaient été démontées, changées, réassemblées. Le cœur de Daniel avait manqué un battement. C'était la lame du Mentor. Il l'avait porté sur lui le jour où il était revenu complètement sonné de Dubaï et elle avait mystérieusement disparue. Vidic lui avait expliqué il y a peu qu'on avait mis ses affaires de Dormeur dans un casier à son nom auquel il aurait peut-être accès plus tard, si ses progrès psychologiques s'avéraient satisfaisant. Daniel avait pesté sur le moment, râlant de n'être qu'un pion dans une immense société dont il ne connaissait visiblement aucun rouage, mais aujourd'hui cette conversation était loin. Seul comptait la lame du Mentor qui brillait sous l'éclat cru de la lampe. Hypnotisé, il s'était approché lentement, conscient du regard du Docteur Sung dans son dos qui scrutait ses moindres réactions. Il fallait qu'elle soit là pour faire un rapport positif à ses supérieurs, mais c'était si dur de ne pas flancher…

**« J'ai veillé moi-même à son perfectionnement. Elle est revenue de l'atelier polie et acérée, mais j'ai pris la peine de changer quelques éléments… »**

Daniel l'avait à peine écouté alors qu'il était parti dans une envolée de détails techniques qui n'intéressaient que lui.

**«… Vous voulez bien l'essayer pour nous donner vos impressions ?**

**- Bien sûr**, dit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Il l'avait enfilé, s'attendant à se faire submerger par ses propres souvenirs, mais rien de tel ne s'était produit. Rien de plus qu'une sensation de papillons au creux de l'estomac, de légèreté. Elle _était_ légère. Plus légère encore que le jour où il l'avait reçue. Plus de plaques tape à l'œil, mais toujours aussi confortable à enfiler.

**- Nous avons ôté les plaques cérémoniales pour les remplacer par un alliage plus souple, mais tout aussi résistant. Quand à la lame…**

Il lui avait fait signe de la faire sortir de son fourreau. Daniel avait esquissé un geste souple et la lame avait jaillit sans le moindre effort.

**- Elle est parfaite. »** avait-il murmuré en la faisant à nouveau rentrer dans le brassard sans forcer.

Le docteur Sung les avait quittés sur un sourire bienveillant et le technicien l'avait encouragé à retourner sur le terrain d'entraînement pour la tester en situation de combat. Daniel avait obéi et n'était rentré que bien tard à son appartement, soulagé, ravi de pouvoir s'entraîner aux techniques d'Assassins sans personne pour épier le moindre de ses mouvements.

Depuis, il la gardait jalousement dans le coffre fourni par l'équipe technique et ne la mettait que rarement, pour entraîner les recrues de ses classes avancées à esquiver les techniques mortelles des Assassins. Aucun rapport négatif ne lui était revenu et personne n'avait fait de remarque sur son nouvel équipement. Il se sentait complet, entier, et aucun templier n'était venu lui faire la morale ou surveiller ses séances d'entraînement. Il se sentait bien et ce sentiment était si rare qu'il essayait d'en profiter chaque jour, plus à l'aise que jamais dans son rôle de formateur. Les mails du mystérieux W. n'avaient pas fait irruption dans sa boite mail depuis des mois. Après des années passées dans la tourmente, sa vie lui faisait à présent l'effet d'une vaste étendue d'eau tranquille, sans remous, sans vagues, sans tsunami qui serait venu le submerger et lui faire perdre pied.

Les eaux calmes perdurèrent de longs mois mais comme rien ne dure, une vague finit par venir le heurter alors qu'il s'entraînait au calme en soulevant des haltères. Son tatouage d'Assassin ondulait à mesure que ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, mais il ne le voyait même plus. En revanche, le type qui rentra ce jour là habillé d'un costard impeccable dans une salle où tout le monde suait sang et eau dans des shorts trempés, lui, on ne pouvait pas le louper. Daniel choisissait toujours ce coin de la salle d'entraînement qui était invisible depuis l'entrée et un peu retiré par rapport aux autres installations, pour avoir la paix. Mais le type était venu droit vers lui. C'était lui qu'il voulait, et il savait où le trouver. Il reposa les haltères sur les barres prévues à cet effet et poussa un soupir, avant de se relever.

**« Monsieur Cross, vous êtes demandé en haut lieux. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.**

**- Qui vous…**

**- Pas de commentaire, venez avec moi. »**

Daniel grogna un juron en russe, entre ses dents. Lui qui se sentait enfin intégré au grand rouleau compresseur des templiers venait de se faire reléguer à son statut de pion en une phrase. Il obéit néanmoins mais continua de questionner le type, un grand black souriant qui refusa de lui donner plus de réponse que les indications sur le chemin à suivre pour arriver à la salle de réunion où il était demandé. Il le laissa devant l'une des salles de Conférence d'Abstergo où il frappa à la porte pour lui avant de s'effacer comme il était venu. Un « Entrez » répondit à sa demande et Daniel, curieux, ne se fit pas prier. La porte s'ouvrit et il prit conscience qu'il venait d'interrompre une réunion de chefs Templiers, habillé comme il l'était en quittant la salle de sport, encore trempé de sueur. Il se figea alors que les hommes, tous élégants, du même acabit que le type qui était venu le chercher, le dévisageaient des pieds à la tête. Il en était encore à chercher désespérément un visage connu dans le groupe lorsque Vidic se présenta devant lui, toujours vêtu de sa blouse blanche. Il l'embrassa comme un fils, mais Daniel ne fit aucun geste. Ni amical, ni hostile. Vidic était synonyme de beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour qu'il se permette une telle attitude. Le vieil homme, en revanche, semblait sincèrement heureux de le voir. Grand bien lui fasse.

**« Daniel, te voilà. Je suis rentré il y a peu et je n'ai pas pu venir te voir plus tôt, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Nous discutions justement d'une mission très importante dont tu seras responsable.**

**- Vous m'envoyez en mission ? Mais mes recrues…**

**- Vos classes ont été réassignés à nos meilleures formateurs pour le temps que durera votre mission**, l'interrompit un Templier plus jeune à la mine sévère.

**- Cela ne représentera qu'une légère surcharge de travail pour la plupart d'entre eux, le rassura Vidic. Et tu les retrouveras dès ton retour.**

**- Bien. Où dois-je aller ?**

**- Dans un lieu qui te sera très familier… »** dit Vidic avec un sourire.

En fin d'après-midi, douché, habillé en civil et armé jusqu'aux dents, Daniel prit un jet privé pour Moscou. Un hélicoptère parti directement d'Abstego l'emmena à l'aéroport où il ne croisa aucun membre du personnel civil, seulement quelques gardes habillés de gilets de sécurité estampillés Abstergo Industries. Personne ne chercha à fouiller son sac qui contenait une arme de poing et des munitions, ni à le palper de partout pour découvrir la présence d'armes cachées ou de sa lame d'Assassin. Il se sentait comme un PDG en voyage d'affaire… A ceci près que peu de PDG devaient se sentir dans une machine à remonter le temps quand leur avion décollait. Agité, tendu à l'extrême, il se trouva incapable de dormir et en l'absence de paysage à contempler au travers de son hublot où le crépuscule noyait et confondait le peu d'éléments visibles dans sa lumière orangée, il se contenta de prendre ses médicaments et de prier pour éviter le pire une fois sur place. Il chercha nerveusement sa croix sous ses couches de vêtements et caressa ses trois branches pour s'apaiser un peu. Au bout d'une heure de vol, il se détendit un peu et colla son front au hublot dans une vaine tentative de percer l'obscurité. Il demeura dans cette position, une main sous son menton, l'autre sur sa croix orthodoxe, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix désespérément calme lui annonce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atterrir. Il rattacha sa ceinture et attendit aussi patiemment que possible qu'on l'autorise à fouler du pied la terre Russe qu'il avait si longuement parcouru dans l'Animus.

En descendant de l'avion, il ressentit le même sentiment étrange qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'on lui avait rendu la lame du mentor. Une sensation d'euphorie, douce, mais tenace. Une impression de légèreté. Son corps fatigué lui pesait à peine et son cœur battait plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Des agents d'Abstergo l'accueillirent dans un anglais parfait et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il leur répondit en Russe. Les hommes lui sourirent et lui firent passer des souterrains qui débouchaient à quelques centaines de mètres de la sortie des douanes, dans un couloir de métro. C'est là qu'ils le laissèrent, échangeant encore quelques amabilités dans leur langue maternelle. Une fois la porte fermée, Daniel se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer ce qui semblait être une porte de service, qui se fondait dans les galeries des transports souterrains. Des gens devaient passer devant par centaines chaque jour sans même savoir qu'ils pouvaient arriver ou quitter le pays sans même voir l'ombre d'un douanier. Oh bien sûr, il leur faudrait la clé de la porte mais… Tout ça lui semblait tellement fou, dans un pays aussi répressif que la Russie… Et pourtant la mécanique était bien huilée. Il se mit en route pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur le précieux passage et il se fondit dans les groupes éparpillés de voyageurs, bercé par les conversations dans la langue de ses ancêtres. Il semblait flotter dans un rêve, partagé entre l'impression d'être totalement perdu dans un pays étranger et celle d'être enfin de retour à la maison malgré le décalage temporel évident. Perdu entre deux époques. Il suivit la maigre foule qui circulait dans les couloirs et s'engouffra dans la première rame qui arrivait. Le métro était relativement peuplé, malgré l'heure avancée. Daniel regarda sa montre, restée à l'heure italienne, qui indiquait vingt et une heure. Soit minuit ici. Il avait rendez-vous dans une heure à son hôtel. Mais avant… Il leva les yeux vers le plan du métro qui était affiché juste sous son nez. Il lui faudrait changer de ligne pour retrouver le lieu où devrait se dérouler sa mission. Oh, il avait le temps, mais il voulait voir l'ancienne Moscou de ses propres yeux, malgré la peur viscérale et irrationnelle que la réalité lui inspirait. Il craignait de voir ses souvenirs dans l'Animus voler en éclat sous l'impact implacable de la modernité. Lui qui aurait juré pouvoir se retrouver à partir de n'importe quel point donné de la ville craignait de se retrouver perdu comme un chiot apeuré une fois à la surface au milieu du trafic et des grandes artères qui défiguraient désormais la capitale au nom du progrès.

Plus réveillé que jamais, il descendit de la rame pour rejoindre la ligne 1 qui l'emmènerait vers la station Лубянка de laquelle il pourrait rejoindre le théâtre Bolchoï. Oh, ça n'était pas la seule station aux alentours de l'opéra et il y en aurait sans doute d'autres qui seraient même plus proches, mais ce nom lui rappelait… Quoi ? Nerveux, paré à déchirer de sa lame le premier importun qui viendrait lui rappeler qu'on était au vingt et unième siècle, il regarda défiler à travers la vitre les stations luxueuses éclairées par d'immenses lustres qui rappelaient la Russie impériale. Il esquissa un sourire qui disparut de lui-même en voyant la station où il descendait, baignée de la lueur froide de néons modernes. Mais il le retrouva bien vite en parcourant le sol sol pavé de ce qui ressemblait à du marbre en traversant un couloir bordé d'arches en pierres. La Russie. Sa Russie. La mère Russie, comme disaient certains écrivains slaves. A peine conscient de pouvoir lire et comprendre le cyrillique bien qu'il n'ait jamais pris aucun cours de langue, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Anxieux, il se figea sur la dernière marche et balaya la place du regard. Des anciens bâtiments illuminés pour mettre en valeur leurs ornements et d'autres constructions plus ternes, vestiges des années de communisme s'alignaient autour d'un immense rond point. Mais le spectacle était gâché par la présence d'échafaudages et de grues qui venaient barrer la semi obscurité dans laquelle la place était plongée, comme pour lui rappeler son époque, sa mission. Il était Daniel Cross, agent templier en mission pour saper le contrôle des Assassins dans la ville où son arrière grand-père avait tant bataillé pour l'y maintenir. Et pourtant, une force invisible le maintenait en place, le foudroyait sur place, l'empêchait de bouger. Des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas luttaient pour remonter à la surface et crier leur véracité à la face du monde, noyés dans le principe chimique des médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité quelques heures auparavant. Il sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir et des larmes monter à ses yeux alors que sa gorge se serrait. Mais il ne percevait ces sentiments qu'en demie teinte, et il se maudit d'avoir obéi aux conseils du docteur Sung en prenant son traitement qui engluait l'effet de transfert. Il se faisait l'impression d'un imposteur qui désirait plus que tout revoir le panache de l'ancienne Russie qui se cachait juste là, sous la surface de la grisaille Moscovite moderne, mais qui ne disposait pas des outils pour la faire renaître, parce qu'il n'était PAS Nikolai Orelov. Quand bien même était-il son descendant, il ne pouvait pas décemment regretter la Russie Tsariste. Le dernier Tsar avait été le chef des Templiers d'Asie, l'un des pires ennemis de la Confrérie. De son arrière grand-père. Totalement perdu entre deux époques qui paraissaient aussi irréelles l'une que l'autre, perdu entre deux allégeances, deux ordres idéologiques opposés, il resta un long moment sans bouger, appuyé contre le rebord qui protégeait le trottoir de la station de métro, la tête entre les mains. Il n'émergea que lorsqu'un type, drogué, clochard ou autre, l'aborda pour lui demander s'il lui restait de ce qui le faisait planer. Daniel eut un petit rire fatigué et envoya le type se faire foutre (en Russe), avant de se mettre en route.

Ses pieds semblaient peser une tonne, sa tête aussi. Le sentiment de nervosité perdurait, mais noyé sous une extrême lassitude couplée à une certaine déception qu'il refusait d'admettre. Il voulait être heureux, à présent qu'il était de retour sur cette terre qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais parcourue. Il se laissa porter par un souvenir confus le long d'une avenue qui indiquait театральный проезд, l'avenue du théâtre, où les bâtiments anciens disputaient la place aux plus modernes qui gagnaient du terrain avant de tourner à droite par réflexe pour déboucher sur le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. Le théâtre Bolchoï trônait au milieu d'une grande place devant laquelle l'avenue continuait, plus large que jamais avec ses huit voies de circulation. Devant le théâtre une antique fontaine faisait doucement jaillir ses jets d'eau dans un bassin éclairé. L'endroit devait être agréable et très couru en été. Il posa son sac à terre sans le lâcher (mieux valait ne pas perdre une arme numérotée) et il s'assit sur le marbre froid de la fontaine pour mieux contempler le bâtiment. L'édifice en lui-même était imposant. Sa façade à l'ancienne était éclairée de manière à lui donner toute la classe qu'il méritait et au dessus de son porche soutenu par d'immenses colonnes de style antique trônait la statue de bronze d'un homme debout dans un char tout aussi antique tiré par quatre chevaux dressés. Tout en haut du bâtiment, à l'endroit où le toit formait une pointe, l'aigle impérial trônait dans son écusson, gardé par deux griffons à l'air sauvage. Derrière sa façade, l'opéra se tenait sur une immense surface… Et sous la surface, il y avait la bibliothèque cachée des Assassins. Vidic le lui avait dit, mais Daniel le savait déjà. Il savait comment y accéder, par quel mécanisme il pouvait accéder à la trappe cachée dans les souterrains.

Il observa les autres constructions alentour. Il serait temps demain d'y grimper, comme son ancêtre un siècle auparavant… Le grand magasin ferait l'affaire. Sa façade ancienne était un appel à l'escalade. Il esquissa à nouveau un sourire fatigué. Il était temps de se rendre à son hôtel, à quelques pas de là. Enfin, quelques pas… Un peu moins d'un kilomètre. La distance lui semblait insurmontable vu son état de fatigue, mais l'envie de parcourir Moscou à pieds était plus présente que jamais. Il se leva, porta son sac à son épaule d'un geste las, et partit en direction de son hôtel. Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche. Un des derniers modèles d'Abstergo qui lui permettait de recevoir ses emails. Il consulta donc le dernier en date qui lui donnait l'adresse de son hôtel ainsi que les détails de sa mission. Il trouva un plan, se repéra et se dirigea vers son point de rendez-vous en prenant toutes les petites rues possibles et imaginables pour sentir la vie moscovite, sentir l'ambiance unique qui n'avait que peu changé au cours du dernier siècle. Il passa devant un ancien arsenal reconverti en musée, gardé par une immense porte qui dépassait ses murailles d'une dizaine de mètres, sans pouvoir résister à l'envie de passer ses mains sur ces antiques briques sur lesquelles son ancêtre avait peut-être fait couler le sang. Sans doutes, même, vu l'importance stratégique du bâtiment à cette époque. Le monstre qui avait failli lui faire arracher la gorge de Vidic des mois auparavant ronronnait de plaisir à chaque coin de rue qui évoquait la Russie impériale et les coups fumants des Assassins. Il arriva finalement devant son hôtel, un lieu discret à deux pas du grand palais du Kremlin, près de la Moskova qui s'écoulait tranquillement, comme à l'écart du conflit qui déchirait les deux camps sur le point de s'opposer une fois encore. Un genre de petit palais à l'ancienne, sans les éclairages flatteurs, dont l'écriteau qui annonçait qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel était suffisamment visible pour ne pas être ignoré, mais suffisamment dissimulé pour ne pas défigurer l'édifice. Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque deux heures du matin, mais un écriteau annonçait qu'on pouvait revenir à l'hôtel à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et qu'il suffisait de sonner pour que le gardien vienne ouvrir. Daniel s'exécuta et un homme arriva au bout d'une minute. Il le dévisagea, porta son doigt à ce qui devait être un interphone, avant de se raviser et d'ouvrir sans un mot. Daniel entra, sur ses gardes.

« Vous êtes… commença l'homme en russe, aussi peu rassuré que Daniel.

- Le père de la sagesse me guide, répondit celui-ci dans la même langue.

- Je vois. Bienvenue, monsieur Cross. »

Daniel manqua de le corriger en lui expliquant qu'il s'appelait Orelov, pour le plaisir de se faire appeler par ce qui semblait être son réel patronyme dans sa langue maternelle, mais cet homme était un templier visiblement prévenu par Abstergo. Il fallait se tenir à carreau. L'homme le guida vers une chambre luxueuse en lui expliquant qu'il serait logé et nourri le temps de sa mission par la maison mère. Daniel le remercia, un peu déçu de la brièveté de cet échange. Il aurait voulu entendre parler Russe des heures. Mais il était épuisé par sa journée de travail, son entraînement et le voyage et il était temps de se reposer, même si son esprit restait vif et alerte. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et y resta un moment, les yeux fermés. Il était en Russie. Conscient de ne pas pouvoir dormir en étant complètement affalé et toujours habillé, il finit par se relever et son regard tomba sur la télécommande de la télévision. Il l'alluma, impressionné par la taille de l'écran, zappa sur quelques chaînes et finit par tomber sur une chaîne d'informations nationales qui diffusait des news 24h/24. En russe, bien entendu. Il laissa tourner la télé en fond sonore et partit à la douche. Il en sortit fourbu mais détendu, apaisé par le verbiage incessant des présentateurs qui en étaient à présent au chapitre des incidents fâcheux et inexpliqués qui avaient causé la mort de civils en Tchétchénie. Il se coucha enfin, envisagea l'idée de couper la télévision, la rejeta, et se roula en boule pour s'endormir, bercé par les voix de ces étrangers si familiers.

Il se réveilla le lendemain à cause du bruit insistant de son téléphone qui tentait de lui signaler pour la troisième fois qu'il avait reçu un e-mail. Il lui envoya un oreiller en guise de réponse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur l'épais tapis au sol sans un bruit et d'étouffer les bruits à venir sous un duvet dodu de plumes. Il se rendormit, sans se rendre compte que la télévision s'était mise en veille toute seule. Il se leva plus d'une heure plus tard, reposé, paré à honorer sa mission. Il téléphona au room-service pour demander un petit déjeuner qu'on lui monta moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, à peine le temps de contempler le petit parc, la rivière et la cathédrale qui étaient visibles depuis sa fenêtre. Une théière fumante, un yaourt dans un petit pot en terre, des blinis et de la confiture. On était loin des recettes européennes – ou pires, américaines – d'Abstergo, mais en observant son petit déjeuner et son hôtel plus minutieusement, il se rendit compte que la maison mère ne s'était pas foutue de lui. Une nuit ici devait coûter un œil.

Il savoura le tout, gardant le thé pour la fin. L'odeur lui rappelait encore des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais sans barrière médicale pour en brouiller la réminiscence. Il sonda son thé du regard en se demandant s'il devait prendre son traitement. C'était le jour de sa mission. Une mission cruciale, mais pas si délicate que ça… Mais sitôt la mission terminée il repartirait pour l'Europe et il n'aurait pas le temps de flâner, de s'accorder le plaisir coupable de laisser l'effet de transfert le submerger pour revivre enfin les mémoires de son ancêtre sur ses propres terres… C'était un jeu dangereux. Il ne contrôlait pas ses accès de délire et il s'en était déjà pris à des agents d'Abstergo lors de ses crises. Qu'adviendrait-il des civils sur place si le prenait à nouveau sa folie meurtrière ?  
Et s'il se contentait de ne pas prendre son traitement _tout de suite_, pour le prendre une fois la nuit tombée, juste avant le début de sa mission ? Pour pouvoir… Rhaaaa. C'était peine perdue. S'il s'abstenait de prendre ses médicaments il finirait par ne pas les prendre du tout et tout foutre en l'air. C'est à Abstergo qu'il devait d'avoir renoué avec ses racines, à Abstergo qu'il devait son voyage et même le petit déjeuner qu'il venait d'engloutir et sa parfaite connaissance de la langue de ses ancêtres. Abstergo le tenait par les couilles, et s'il voulait continuer à profiter de ses privilèges, il fallait obéir. Mais cette frustration qui le tenaillait quand il voulait ressentir ces anciens souvenirs, quand il les sentait lutter pour remonter à la surface, c'était insupportable. Il se leva néanmoins pour attraper la petite boite ronde en plastique orange où les pilules le narguaient avant de la poser avec humeur à côté de son thé. L'odeur de sa boisson lui rappelait la cahute dans la forêt où Nikolai Orelov s'était retranché avec son fils Innokenti. C'était l'odeur que le petit pouvait sentir le matin sans y avoir droit tant qu'il ne serait pas devenu un vrai Assassin. L'odeur qui lui tordait les boyaux dans un sentiment d'injustice flagrante. Daniel sentit ses propres entrailles se contracter douloureusement à ce souvenir et se décida à avaler sa pilule. Il la coupa en deux, décidant que ce serait un bon compromis… Avant d'avaler la deuxième moitié, rageant contre les Templiers qui ne l'avaient que trop bien conditionné.

Il sortit ensuite prendre l'air pour voir Moscou de jour. Il refusait de s'enterrer dans son hôtel en attendant que la représentation nocturne de Casse-noisette ne commence au grand théâtre Bolchoi. Le mail qu'il avait finalement consulté avant de sortir lui indiquait que ce qu'il devait chercher dans les entrailles de la ville, sous le théâtre, n'était rien moins que la bibliothèque cachée d'Ivan le Terrible. Vidic lui enjoignait de profiter d'être sur place pour se renseigner sur le personnage avant de chercher les indices laissés derrière eux par les Assassins qui avaient investi la place pour protéger le savoir immense que la bibliothèque recelait. Il était le meilleur candidat pour cette mission. Russe, ancien assassin (du moins convaincu de l'avoir été) et détenteur d'un savoir ancien sur la ville : il remplissait plus de conditions que n'importe quel autre agent d'Abstergo. Son hôtel était situé au cœur du triangle formé par l'Opéra Bolchoï, la cathédrale du Christ Sauveur et la bibliothèque Lenine. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers cette dernière, affreux monument résultant d'un mélange douteux entre le style du bloc communiste et un désir d'architecture classique, pour consulter des documents relatifs à la vie du premier Tsar de toutes les Russies, non sans avoir une pensée pour le dernier d'entre eux qui avait failli avoir raison de son ancêtre.

Il nota quelques éléments dans un bloc note de son téléphone pour aller visiter sur place ensuite. Il avait soif de savoir, mais aucune envie de rester cloîtré entre quatre murs. Fasciné par l'ouvrage qu'il consultait, énorme, lourd et illustré à grand renforts de dorures, il chercha entre les lignes ce qui pouvait rattacher le personnage aux Assassins… Comme sa mort par arme blanche, toujours non élucidée à ce jour. Il ricana, en se disant que vue la vie dissolue et violente du monarque, la cause de la mort devait sûrement porter un capuchon blanc et avoir disparu dans la nature une fois son forfait perpétré. Il nota également la position de la cathédrale Saint-Basile-Le-Bienheureux qu'Ivan le terrible avait fait construire pour célébrer sa victoire, pour s'y rendre plus tard, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le quartier où il résidait, juste à côté du Kremlin, sur la place rouge. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux bondieuseries ou au patriotisme moderne. Il fallait se rendre à l'opéra pour acheter une place pour la représentation de ce soir.

_« Fonds-toi dans la foule. Une fois le spectacle commencé, va vers l'arrière scène, une trappe mène aux souterrains du bâtiment. »_

Il serait temps d'y penser ce soir. D'abord, l'achat du ticket. Après cela, il aurait l'après midi pour flâner. Et la soirée pour porter un coup fatal à la branche Russe des Assassins. Peut-être même à la Confrérie entière.

Un de plus ou de moins…


	7. Chapter 7 - Le Théâtre Bolchoï

Daniel s'était attablé à la terrasse d'un café. Il faisait frais, mais l'envie de se griller une petite clope était plus forte que celle tout aussi séduisante d'un café au chaud. Il déconseillait à ses recrues de fumer histoire d'entretenir leur forme, pour éviter de souffler comme des phoques au premier sprint et il tentait de s'y tenir lui-même. Entre les murs du complexe d'Abstergo, ça n'était pas bien difficile. Il était beaucoup trop occupé pour faire une pause clope. Mais ses habitudes de junkie avaient la vie dure, et dès qu'il sortait du carcan des Templiers, il profitait de l'occasion pour jeter aux oubliettes les sermons préconçus qu'il rabâchait à ses propres recrues. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais en dehors d'Abstergo.

Mais ici, à Moscou, c'était encore différent. Il se sentait comme dans une bulle, hors du temps. Il avait pris son traitement à peine quelques heures plus tôt et sa petite balade n'avait déclenché aucune crise, aucun état dissociatif, rien qu'une douce nostalgie et l'impression d'être de retour chez soi après des années d'absence. Mais il savait que rien ne durerait. C'est pourquoi il était décidé à profiter de cette journée, avant de se lancer dans la destruction programmée d'une des caches des Assassins parmi les plus convoitées. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre à Saint-Pétersbourg, la vraie capitale des Tsars, mais sa mission le cantonnait ici, à Moscou, dont les lieux historiques rappelaient plus volontiers les années de communismes avant la tombée du rideau de fer que la belle Russie impériale, même si on pouvait distinguer de ci de là de magnifiques bâtiments qui dataient de l'ancienne capitale, celle que Pierre le Grand avait fait déménager sur la mer Baltique. Mais Daniel n'avait pas de souvenirs de cette Moscou là. Bien que le dossier de son ancêtre mentionnât une ascendance russe sur plusieurs générations, l'effet de transfert de son descendant restait bloqué sur Nikolai et Innokenti Orelov, entre la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et le début du vingtième. Maintenant qu'il était ici, Daniel regrettait un peu de n'avoir connu que ces ancêtres là grâce à la machine à rêves d'Abstergo. Mais une fois parti dans une crise de délire, il serait sans doute « heureux », si l'on peut dire, de ne devoir lutter qu'entre deux personnalités.

Il était sorti de la bibliothèque Lénine pour se balader dans le vieux Moscou, voir les musées et les anciens palais, les monuments à la gloire de l'armée Russe (véritable pieds de nez à Napoléon), au moins de l'extérieur. Il n'avait malheureusement pas de temps à consacrer à une visite approfondie. L'opéra Bolchoï, lui, serait exploré ce soir de fond en comble, autant qu'il le pourrait.  
Assis à la terrasse d'un café bondé qu'il avait expressément choisi pour le monde qu'il semblait brasser, désireux d'entendre parler russe jusqu'au bout, Daniel avait commencé par s'allumer une cigarette, puis il avait fouillé ses poches d'une main à la recherche de son téléphone, laissant le bâtonnet se consumer dans l'autre main. Son portable avait la fâcheuse habitude de se fondre totalement dans son habitat, que ce soit ses poches, son bureau ou pire, un sac, et il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait perdu à le chercher partout. Le temps qu'il le retrouve dans ses poches, la cigarette était consumée de moitié. Pas grave. Un paquet quasi neuf l'attendait dans l'autre poche et lui ne jouait pas les caméléons. Il porta sa moitié de cigarette à la bouche et rechercha le dernier mail de Warren Vidic. Le vieil homme y résumait leurs dernières trouvailles, non sans brosser son « fils spirituel » dans le sens du poil en rappelant que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu accéder aux serveurs des Assassins et aux informations qu'ils contenaient, au cours de la Grande Purge dont il avait été l'instrument majeur. Ouais. Un instrument, rien de plus. Une belle bibliothèque vivante. La suite du mail donnait les instructions à suivre pour sa mission du soir.

_« Il n'y a rien de signalé en ce qui concerne la sécurité au niveau de la rue, mais mieux vaut passer par l'opéra en lui-même afin d'éviter les ennuis. Assiste à la représentation et glisse-toi dans l'arrière scène quand le spectacle battra son plein. »_

Jusque là rien d'insurmontable. Au pire il lui suffirait de prendre un accent étranger et de s'excuser en russe en prétextant s'être perdu. Les Assassins étaient désormais en sous-nombre, aucun risque que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse le gardien à l'opéra tous les soirs. Ils étaient trop occupés à se terrer dans leurs dernières caches secrètes. Son visage était connu de la plupart d'entre eux, puisqu'il avait voyagé de camp en camp, mais il n'était pas remonté jusqu'ici. Et la « plupart d'entre eux » étaient sans doute morte, de toute façon. Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il avait été leur frère d'armes. Ils l'avaient cru. Et il avait poignardé leur mentor pour lui trancher la carotide d'un coup sec et net qui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Désormais son nom était synonyme de malédiction. Et le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que ça n'était même pas son vrai nom. Seulement celui qu'Abstergo avait bien voulu lui donner après l'avoir reprogrammé comme un petit robot. Il tira nerveusement une cigarette du paquet et l'alluma en grognant. La nuit allait être longue.

Il songea à revenir à son hôtel pour aller chercher son arme de poing mais il y aurait sans doute un système de sécurité à l'entrée du théâtre. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'attendre que la nuit tombe, solitaire au milieu des couples roucoulant sur la place de l'opéra dans le coucher du soleil. La place semblait courue et il espéra que la foule se disperse un peu, pour pouvoir escalader l'édifice comme il l'avait prévu, comme son ancêtre avant lui… Mais dans un but bien moins louable. Il voulait simplement vérifier que rien n'était visible d'en haut, pas d'entrée vers la cache des Assassins, pas de gardes. Le coucher de soleil n'était plus qu'une lueur orangée à l'horizon quand il se glissa dans une ruelle apparemment exclusivement dédiée aux poubelles du grand magasin qui jouxtait l'opéra. Parfait. Il monta sans effort sur la benne qui lui donnait accès aux premiers encorbellements. La seule difficulté serait d'éviter les fenêtres. Il grimpa rapidement, sans réaliser qu'il était en train d'effectuer une manœuvre périlleuse dans la vie réelle, sans réaliser qu'une chute n'entraînerait pas une désynchronisation de l'Animus mais la mort, à coup sûr. Mais le challenge n'était pas particulièrement hasardeux pour un templier bien entraîné. Le bâtiment ancien offrait bien plus de prises qu'un monolithe moderne comme le building qui abritait les Animus dans le complexe d'Abstergo. Une fois sur les toits, il contempla la vieille ville avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant de six ans devant son sapin, le matin de Noël. Les artères de la ville partaient sur sa droite comme de grands traits lumineux qui dessinaient les contours des anciens bâtiments alentours et devant lui se dressait le théâtre Bolchoï où tout le monde s'affairait derrière les fenêtres pour la représentation à venir. Il restait une demi-heure avant que les portes du théâtre ne s'ouvrent. Daniel regarda prudemment aux alentours, persuadé de voir des gardes à l'ancienne se matérialiser sur les toits, mais rien ne bougea. Même pas un petit effet de transfert pour se persuader de la présence d'ombres mouvantes. Réprimant le léger sentiment de déception qui le tenaillait, il se redressa pour se déplacer et faire le tour de l'opéra depuis les toits. Comme Vidic l'avait prévu, rien n'indiquait la présence d'Assassins dans le coin. Pas de signe au sol, pas de trappe dissimulée qui serait apparue une fois en hauteur, rien. Il fallait bien reconnaître que tout cela était bien ficelé et que sans sa divine intervention, ils auraient pu se cacher ici avec les troupes d'Abstergo ratissant tout du sol au plafond sans qu'elles ne puissent ne serait-ce que deviner la présence d'une cache dans le coin. Il se demanda s'il en serait de même à l'intérieur et combien de temps il allait devoir errer dans les souterrains de la ville avant de pouvoir trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Sa montre annonçait qu'il fallait descendre. Il rebroussa chemin pour se retrouver à nouveau sur le toit du grand magasin et envisagea avec un sourire le saut de la foi dans les poubelles, avant de descendre le long d'une gouttière.

Il se mêla à la foule pour rentrer à l'opéra et s'installa aussi près de la sortie que possible puis il attendit le début du spectacle en luttant contre la torpeur qui commençait à le gagner. Les murmures dans sa langue maternelle le berçaient comme l'avait fait la télévision la veille, et il avait parcouru des kilomètres dans la ville aujourd'hui. Si on ajoutait à ça le choc émotionnel, culturel, et l'adrénaline en berne, on obtenait un templier fatigué, sur les nerfs. Il somnolait à moitié lorsque le spectacle commença et il sursauta, surpris par les premières notes, un peu honteux. La plupart des gens étaient sur leur 31, venus voir un spectacle prestigieux et lui s'était endormi comme le dernier des losers qui serait venu ici par accident, sans trop savoir ce qu'il y foutait. Et c'était un peu le cas, pour le coup. Il se concentra sur la représentation sans quitter sa montre des yeux. Il était décidé à laisser s'écouler une heure avant de quitter la salle et de se glisser vers l'arrière scène.

Il se laissa distraire par le spectacle mais une fois l'heure écoulée, il se leva et se coula entre les sièges, aussi discrètement que possible, en s'excusant à voix basse. L'arrière-scène devait grouiller de costumiers, metteurs en scènes et autres musiciens et avec un peu de chance il passerait inaperçu. Il s'y rendit lentement, aussi décontracté que possible. L'enfant qui sommeillait en lui et qui s'était réveillé lors de son incursion sur les toits manifesta son excitation à l'idée de voir l'envers du décor, mais ça n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder. La mission était lancée et il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait pour le moment. Mieux valait rester focalisé sur son but que de se laisser distraire par des réflexions sur son bien fondé vis-à-vis des efforts de son ancêtre pour protéger la Confrérie et ce lieu sacré. Les Assassins n'étaient pas guidés par une religion, pas plus que les Templiers, en dépit de leurs origines, mais chaque camp plaçait le savoir au centre de ses préoccupations. Qui plus est, le but de son expédition de ce soir était de retrouver les documents légués par l'Assassin légendaire, Ezio Auditore da Firenze à sa confrérie. L'homme était une légende, le Mentor qui avait fait trembler l'ordre à la période de la Renaissance pendant laquelle les Templiers avaient du se terrer dans l'ombre alors que l'humanité elle vivait le temps béni du rayonnement de ses grands penseurs. Donner un caractère sacré à la bibliothèque d'Ivan le Terrible ne relevait donc pas du blasphème étant donné les trésors qu'elle recélait.

Il en était à ces considérations linguistiques, occupé à se remplir la tête de tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas songer au deuxième coup de poignard qu'il portait à la Confrérie tout entière, lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement face à un escalier qui descendait dans le noir, devant lequel tout le monde passait en courant à droite ou à gauche, sans même y jeter un regard. Il attendit que les lieux se vident un peu puis il y descendit rapidement pour se fondre dans les ténèbres. Il sortit la lampe que Vidic lui avait dit d'emporter et commença à parcourir les tunnels, s'éloignant petit à petit du brouhaha rassurant du personnel en ébullition de l'opéra. A un moment il lui sembla être sous la scène, mais le plan que le vieil homme lui avait fourni l'en éloigna rapidement.

_« Une fois dans les sous-sols, cherche une trappe, une entrée, n'importe quoi. Cherche des plumes. Ils adorent mettre des plumes partout. » _

Trouver des plumes dans cet amas de poussière à la simple lueur d'une lampe de poche… Il en avait de bonnes, le docteur, planqué dans son bureau à des milliers de kilomètres de là pendant que son agent, son « fils », ramassait la merde de plusieurs siècles du bout de ses croquenots. Daniel continua sa progression dans les entrailles de l'opéra, attentif au moindre bruit et guettant chaque centimètre carré de pierre. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il finit par repérer une entaille dans le mur qui semblait avoir une forme vaguement incurvée, plus large en son milieu. Une plume ? Ou simplement l'encoche faite dans la pierre par un accessoiriste peu scrupuleux ? Il balaya le couloir autour de lui du faisceau de sa lampe. Hormis la poussière qui volait paresseusement, rien n'indiquait que quiconque soit passé par ici récemment. Il imagina un Assassin semer de la poussière depuis un grand sac en bandoulière pour brouiller ses pas, comme une semeuse sinistre et il haussa les épaules. Ridicule. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus visible. Il continua son chemin et une dizaine de mètres plus loin (soit autant de minutes, vu le temps que prenait sa progression) une deuxième encoche, similaire à la première, rencontra la flaque lumineuse de sa lampe. Elle était à la même hauteur, dessinée dans le même mouvement. Cette fois ci le doute n'était plus permis. Il continua d'avancer plus rapidement, à la recherche d'une autre entaille. Il en trouva une troisième puis plus rien. Le mur continuait, vierge de toute inscription, jusqu'à une destination inconnue et trop sombre pour s'y risquer. Il retourna sur ses pas jusqu'à la troisième entaille. Il caressa le mur rugueux dans l'espoir d'y trouver un mécanisme, mais il ne rencontra rien de tel sous ses doigts. Il posa un genou à terre et frappa doucement le sol de son poing fermé. Rien ne sonnait creux, et pourtant… Il était persuadé que c'était là. Ça collait plus ou moins aux plans du vieux. Il glissa ses doigts dans la poussière, réprimant un éternuement, et soudain son doigt glissa dans un sillon au bout duquel une sorte de bouton amovible glissait à son contact. Il enfonça son doigt en priant pour éviter le pire et un léger clic se fit entendre. Il souleva la dalle sur le flanc de laquelle était cachée la rainure et la trappe s'ouvrit. Il s'était attendu à un couloir éclairé ou quelque chose de ce goût là, mais à l'odeur, ça avait plutôt l'air de se rapprocher des égouts, baignés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il soupira et se glissa dans l'ouverture, sans chercher à savoir si un mécanisme lui permettrait de remonter en cas d'erreur.

Une échelle métallique descendait jusqu'au sol et après… Rien de visible. Il éteignit sa torche, dans le doute, le temps de descendre. Il ne serait pas bon de se faire surprendre avec les deux mains prises. Une fois en bas, il tendit l'oreille. Rien que le bruit d'un écoulement d'eau, fin, à ses pieds ou peut être plus loin. On n'entendait plus l'opéra, pas plus que toute autre âme qui vive. Il resta aux aguets quelques secondes avant de rallumer sa lampe. Il était dans ce qui semblait être une pièce fermée, malgré les canalisations immenses qui déversaient un mince filet d'eau dans les rigoles d'évacuation au sol, dans le fond. Deux canalisations immenses bordaient la pièce. L'une y entrait, l'autre en sortait. Une eau sale coulait lentement entre les deux et d'immenses grilles en métal rouillé en interdisaient l'accès. La pièce était inaccessible en dehors de la trappe. A moins d'être très bien outillé et d'avoir du temps à perdre. Il avança pour fouiller la pièce, comme un aventurier dans un jeu de rôle. Il y avait des crânes pourrissants empilés dans un coin, mais nulle trace du reste des corps. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était de vrais crânes de templiers ou simplement une sorte de mise en garde macabre, mais puisque le propriétaire initial de la bibliothèque avait été Ivan le Terrible, tout était possible… Dans le coin opposé, sa lampe fit briller les dorures d'anciens portraits de Tsar, de nobles, ou d'allez savoir quel fortuné marchand qui aurait voulu passer à la postérité. Certains étaient accrochés au mur, d'autres étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, dans un désordre étudié qui frappa l'œil avisé du templier. On voulait faire croire qu'ils étaient là depuis des siècles à l'abandon, mais ils n'étaient qu'à peine endommagés par le temps et certains n'étaient même pas moisis malgré la présence de l'eau courante juste à côté. Daniel s'approcha et les ôta un par un, aussi silencieusement que possible, pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Le dernier d'entre eux était un portrait immense du dernier Tsar de Russie. Impossible d'ignorer de qui il s'agissait, le portrait était on ne peut plus fidèle à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans l'Animus… Il sentit un rugissement de colère lui déchirer les entrailles… Avant de se rappeler qu'il était désormais dans le camp de ce type, dans le camp des vainqueurs. Et les Assassins allaient une fois de plus comprendre leur douleur. Il souleva à grand peine le portrait de Nicolas II et resta un court instant partagé entre l'envie de le saccager et celle de le reposer délicatement. Il le laissa tomber contre le mur dans un vain compromis. Derrière Nicolas II, il restait un dernier tableau. Accroché au mur, celui là. Daniel fronça les sourcils. Il le connaissait, ce gamin… Il l'avait vu aujourd'hui même dans le livre d'histoire qu'il avait consulté. C'était Ivan Ivanovitch de Russie, l'héritier d'Ivan le Terrible qui avait succombé des mains mêmes de son père. Le portrait dévisageait Daniel d'un air naturellement inquiet. Pauvre gosse.

**« Salut, gamin,** dit-il en s'adressant au portrait**. Désolé que ton père ait été une enflure. Et désolé pour ça, aussi.** »

Il déchira le portrait d'un coup de lame secrète. Derrière la toile un crâne. Les systèmes d'ouverture des tombeaux d'Assassins, à l'ancienne. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le crâne, le tira vers lui en le faisant pivoter. Le crâne se remit en place avec un cliquetis discret et une porte s'ouvrit dans la pierre. Derrière la porte, des lumières, enfin. Il s'engagea prudemment dans l'ouverture pour découvrir un spectacle ahurissant. Dans les entrailles de la ville, sous l'opéra, sous des milliers de gens qui passaient là sans s'en rendre compte reposaient des centaines d'ouvrages dans une bibliothèque silencieuse, sur plusieurs étages, baignée dans la lumière orangée d'un immense lustre à l'ancienne qui rappelait le style des années 30. Aux murs, des portraits anciens à la mine sévère toisaient les rares visiteurs et des escaliers en colimaçon assuraient l'accès aux différents étages. Fasciné, Daniel s'appuya quelques secondes sur la rambarde qui protégeait d'une chute aux étages inférieures pour tendre le cou et essayer de deviner ce qui échappait à son regard. Il n'entendit pas l'Assassin approcher.

**« Paix et sérénité, mon frère. »** dit une voix en russe dans son dos.

Surpris, il fit volte face en un clin d'œil et colla l'homme au mur en coinçant sa lame secrète juste sur sa carotide, avant de daigner enfin le regarder pour voir de quoi il retournait. L'homme était bedonnant, barbu, à la mine effrayée derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, il levait les bras en signe de reddition. Le profil type de l'Assassin inactif, des cerveaux qui restaient loin des batailles mais assuraient le soutien logistique, culturel et technologique en cas de besoin.

**« Hola, paix et sérénité !** répéta-t-il effrayé, **paix et sérénité !**

**- Excusez-moi, **répondit Daniel en le relâchant**. Vous m'avez surpris.**

**- Vous êtes mon remplaçant ? Ça fait des jours que j'attends que Mikhail vienne me relever, ma femme doit être morte d'inquiétude.**

**- Il a eu un empêchement, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous relever. Je m'appelle Daniel**, dit-il en tendant la main.

L'homme l'empoigna chaleureusement et Daniel sentit son cœur se serrer. Le type ignorait encore qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant.

**- Bienvenue, Daniel. Rappelez-vous que vous ne devez pas avoir de contact avec le monde extérieur tant que vous serez de garde ici. Pas d'internet, pas de téléphone, pas de télé, rien du tout. Vous avez des réserves de bouffe et hé, il y aura toujours de quoi lire **! expliqua l'Assassin avec un rire soulagé.

**- Merci. C'est un honneur d'être en poste ici. On m'a dit que je devais porter une attention particulière au codex du prophète**, expliqua Daniel calmement en se remémorant le contenu du mail.

**- Oh, le codex. J'aime pas trop rester près de c'truc là. Y en a qui disent que si on y reste trop longtemps, on entend des voix.**

Daniel eut un petit rire sans joie. Il connaissait bien le phénomène, hélas. L'Assassin trop heureux de pouvoir guider celui qu'il croyait être son successeur dans le tour de garde l'amena à la salle où était gardé le codex d'Ezio Auditore. C'était une sorte d'alcôve assez profonde où trônait une statue d'Ezio au sommet de sa gloire, dans une pose majestueuse, conquérante. Daniel eut un mouvement de recul, malgré lui : sous son capuchon, la statue de marbre fixait les nouveaux venus d'un regard sévère au travers de ses prunelles vides, comme s'il sondait les tréfonds de son âme pour prendre vie et punir le traitre. Il cilla rapidement pour rompre ce contact dérangeant avec le regard fixe de la statue et s'approcha de l'homme - bien vivant- qui désignait une boite ancienne, ouvragée, sur le couvercle de laquelle était sculpté le symbole des Assassins.

**- Tout est là. Tout ce qu'Ezio a pu noter ou nous laisser est dans cette boite.**

**- Parfait,** dit Daniel**. Je vais vous raccompagner.**

**- C'est sympa de votre part, répondit l'Assassin en se dirigeant vers la sortie. N'oubliez pas de ne pas trahir votre présence, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait une faille dans la sécurité, et surtout il faut éviter de –**

Il se figea, le regard fixe, comme suspendu dans le temps l'espace de quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer lourdement dans la mare de son propre sang qui se répandait au sol. Daniel venait de lui trancher la gorge aussi efficacement que possible pour limiter la durée de son agonie. Il attendit que l'homme meure pour lui fermer les yeux derrière ses lunettes de myope.

**- Requiescat in pace. »** murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour sa victime.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait cette formule d'Assassin et il se sentit aussitôt méprisable, comme pris sur le fait d'un acte honteux que les templiers auraient surpris parce qu'ils l'épiaient, ils l'épiaient depuis le début… Il se releva un peu trop vite et sentit sa tête tourner. Il resta quelques secondes la tête entre les mains, persuadé de voir débarquer une escouade d'agents d'Abstergo parés à investir les lieux, à les souiller de leur présence et à le ramener pied et poings liés à l'Inner Sanctum. Mais bien entendu, tout ça ne relevait que de la paranoïa de la situation dite du « type qui a le cul entre deux chaises », et la bibliothèque demeura silencieuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le cadavre de l'Assassin. Il poussa un long soupir et retourna à l'alcôve où l'attendait le codex d'Ezio. C'était une grande première de pouvoir mettre la main là-dessus. Peut-être même y trouverait-il celui d'Altair, l'Assassin légendaire… Mais il en doutait. A la mort d'Ezio le codex d'Altair avait disparu. Il n'était apparemment pas tombé aux mains des Templiers… Il devait être dans une autre cache d'Assassin, encore inconnue. Il s'approcha de la statue, la défiant du regard de faire un mouvement. Il resta une minute immobile, le regard rivé sur Ezio dont même la cicatrice sur le visage avait été fidèlement sculptée selon les portraits originaux qui avaient été fait de lui. L'Assassin tendait les mains vers les visiteurs, et Daniel tendit la sienne pour toucher la lame secrète qui dépassait de sa manche, lisse et froide, comme pour conjurer le sort.

**« Je suis désolé. »** murmura-t-il en ouvrant le coffre de l'ancien mentor. Décidément, il était voué à tous les trahir les uns après les autres.

Il attrapa l'oreillette qu'on lui avait fournie et la synchronisa avec son téléphone. Le réseau passait. Faiblement, mais il avait un signal. Incroyable. Il lui semblait qu'il était vingt mille lieues sous la terre. Il composa le numéro et attendit. La tonalité sonna une fois seulement et la voix étouffée de Warren Vidic lui répondit, à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

**« J'y suis, dit-il simplement.**

**- Bravo mon garçon !** exulta le vieil homme. **Que dit le Codex ?** demanda-t-il avidement, incapable de cacher son excitation.

Daniel lui lut d'une voix morne les annotations importantes écrites de la main d'Ezio Auditore. Le vieil homme trépignait au bout du fil, il pouvait le sentir.

**- La fin du message dit ****_''Fais vite, et méfie toi de la croix. Nombreux sont ceux qui se dresseront en travers de ton chemin. J'ai terminé. J'ai délivré mon message. Nous devons partir à présent. L'avenir est entre tes mains, Desmond.''_**

**- C'est parfait**, jubila Vidic. **C'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin.**

**- Desmond, c'est le seul nom. C'est ça que vous cherchiez ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Qui c'est ce type ?**

**- Je n'en sais encore rien, il faut que nous recoupions ces nouvelles informations avec celles dont nous disposons déjà sur les Assassins. Bon boulot, mon fils. **

**- Ouais, merci. Vous pouvez envoyer une équipe. **»

Il raccrocha vaguement nauséeux. Il se frotta les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux poisseux de poussière et remit tout en ordre. Il fut tenté de chercher une cachette pour ne pas que les écrits de l'Assassin légendaire ne tombent entre les mains d'Abstergo mais… Au point où il en était… C'était comme s'il avait voulu mettre un pansement sur l'entaille béante qu'il venait de faire dans la gorge du pauvre Assassin qui avait eu le malheur d'être de garde à ce moment là.

Il embrassa du regard ce qui était encore pour quelques minutes une cache prestigieuse de ses frères Assassins… Avant de mettre les voiles rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être là quand les templiers débarqueraient, sans quoi ça lui ferait le même effet que d'assister à un viol.

Une fois à l'air libre, il s'éloigna d'abord rapidement de l'opéra, puis il laissa ses pas le guider loin du quartier. Loin des touristes, loin de tout ça. Il n'avait plus envie. Il se sentait sale. Il se sentait souillé. Il avait l'impression d'être couvert des pieds à la tête du sang de sa victime et que tout le monde pourrait le voir, le pointer du doigt, alors qu'il fuyait les lieux de son méfait comme un voleur. Il était un voleur, un violeur, même, et il avait laissé un patrimoine pluriséculaire tomber entre les mains d'Abstergo. Merde.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, enragé par sa propre bêtise, par son conditionnement, en quête de rédemption, il se dirigea vers l'église qu'il avait vu la veille depuis sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle dressait ses coupoles dorées, brillantes sous l'éclairage urbain qui les mettait en valeur, comme un phare pour le guider. Il n'était pas religieux, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il avait besoin d'un sanctuaire, comme celui de la bibliothèque, mais neutre. Loin de la bataille qui faisait rage entre les Assassins et les Templiers. Il sortit sa croix orthodoxe de ses couches de vêtements pour la laisser en évidence, comme pour justifier son entrée dans un lieu de culte alors qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre. L'église était vide, à l'exception d'une poignée de fidèles qui s'étaient isolés de bancs en bancs. Il marcha lentement vers l'autel avant de se laisser tomber lourdement, les mains tremblantes, sur le banc qui faisait face à l'autel. Il se frotta à nouveau les yeux peu désireux de les ouvrir malgré les splendeurs religieuses qui brillaient devant lui dans le plus parfait style orthodoxe, parées de dorures et de mosaïques. Il sentit une main froide sur la sienne et sursauta. Il était trop épuisé pour avoir les réflexes qui avaient failli tuer l'Assassin à leur rencontre dans la bibliothèque et c'était heureux : la femme qui était assise à côté de lui était âgée, fragile, et son sourire était doux.

**« Vous m'avez l'air bien contrarié**, jeune homme, lui dit-elle.

Elle avait l'allure d'une vieille paysanne russe, avec son fichu sur la tête et son châle coloré sur les épaules.

**- La journée a été longue**, soupira Daniel en lui rendant son sourire.

Il la regarda plus attentivement et son sourire s'étira, plus franc. Ses yeux… Les yeux de la vieille dame étaient du même bleu que les siens, et leur forme rappelait celle qu'il voyait tous les matins dans son miroir. La sensation d'être de retour à la maison le tenaillait plus que jamais.

**- Vous me rappelez mon fils**, continua la vieille dame tranquillement. **Toujours à prendre les mauvaises décisions, celui-là.**

**- Dans ce cas là j'ai encore plus de points communs avec lui que vous ne le croyez**, répondit Daniel, blasé.

**- Vous êtes nouveau ici ?**

**- Je suis de passage, malheureusement.**

Il sentait la main de la vieille dame se réchauffer au contact de la sienne et il la serra doucement.

**- Vous tremblez. Détendez-vous mon garçon, la journée est finie.**

**- J'aurais aimé qu'elle finisse autrement.**

**- Tout dépend de vos choix, dans la vie.** **Je vous souhaite d'en faire de meilleurs que mon fils**, soupira-t-elle.

Il eut un pauvre sourire et elle sembla remarquer le désarroi profond qui se cachait au fond de ses yeux. Elle lui caressa le visage avec une infinie douceur et Daniel sentit son cœur fondre pour cette vieille dame qui lui rappelait un visage connu, un visage familier, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, même pour un instant. D'être à la maison. Il ferma les yeux en sentant sa main lui caresser la joue et poussa un long soupir où se mêlaient aise et dépit. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?** demanda-t-elle visiblement soucieuse de détourner Daniel de ses problèmes.

**- Je rends visite à la famille**, mentit-il, mal à l'aise.

**- C'est bien. Il n'y a pas de liens plus forts que ceux du sang**, répondit la vieille dame en lui offrant un grand sourire édenté touchant de sincérité.

**- Comme vous dites**, coassa Daniel en sentant plus que jamais le poids du brassard de sa lame d'Assassin sur son bras.

Les liens du sang. Il était un Orelov, un Assassin. Même si son arrière grand-père Nikolai avait fini par se couper du monde et de la Confrérie (ironie du sort, son descendant en ferait de même jusqu'à rejoindre les templiers) il avait fait de son fils Innokenti un Assassin, comme son père avant lui. Tous ces gens qui s'étaient battus pour libérer le peuple inconscient du joug des templiers… Et leur descendant venait de balayer des siècles de progrès d'un coup de la lame de leur propre mentor.

**- Jeune homme ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la vieille dame.**

**- Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je ferais mieux de rentre**r, répondit Daniel en reposant précautionneusement la main de la vieille dame sur le banc.

**- Déjà ?**

**- Je vous reverrai peut-être dimanche prochain**, dit-il avec un sourire sincère mais empreint d'une infinie tristesse.

**- Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait bien de vous revoir. Bonne nuit jeune homme. »** répondit Nadya Orelov.

Son petit neveux la gratifia d'un dernier sourire, et sortit pour rejoindre son hôtel.


End file.
